A Second Chance
by pyrofreeze
Summary: AU. Shindo Hikaru had talent; there was no doubting that. All he had to do was find it. And with a very real, but paralyzed Sai, such a goal doesn’t seem so impossible…but it’ll be far from easy.
1. Silence

A/N: I've been playing around with this idea in my head for a LONG time; ever since I first finished reading the series actually… and I started writing this story awhile ago, but didn't get around to finishing the first chapter until now…so, enjoy:)

Edit: This chapter has been edited but nothing has changed plot wise from the original. I just cleaned this chapter up a bit, fixed some tense and grammar issues, and reworked a few sentences that were a bit awkward. Hopefully it's better now then it was. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 1- Silence**

_Dare to reach out your hand into the darkness, to pull another hand into the light. -Norman B. Rice_

* * *

There's something chocking in the silence of a hospital. Some hospitals were loud, and bustling with the sound of nurses rushing frantically past the door every few seconds, but not Sai's. On slow business days Sai's hospital is as silent as a crypt. On slow days Sai feels as if he's already dead, boxed up in a coffin, and six feet under. On the quietest of days Sai wishes that he were in a big city hospital where the doctors never rested because it seemed there was always someone sick or dying. Were he in a loud hospital bursting with life he could have imagined the people bustling about, and he could make-up faces to go with voices, and stories to go with faces…

But Sai's ward was deathly quiet. In silence, there are no voices to envision faces for; there is only a hush in which there is only room to think. And whenever Sai stopped to think he inevitably thinks about shattered dreams, lost opportunity, regrets and the events that had led him to his current predicament. The past is something gone, something you shouldn't linger on, but for Sai, it was all there _was_ that was worth anything anymore. The present only held the white, white ceiling of his private room, a single clean hospital bed, and blank walls hidden behind bright flowers, cheerful pictures, and clean, peppy colors meant to brighten his day.

It could also be said that his present held the clothing in the drawers, or his belongings that were packed away in various corners of the room, or even the goban that sat motionless on the table beside him gathering dust. But Sai didn't consider them a part of the present: they were the past, _his_ past. And as the past is, the things around him were intangible in a way. He could not touch them, or hold them as he once had, as he could not touch or hold the past. The past was gone; or rather it had been ripped rather violently from him. Often, he dreamed of the day that had been the end of everything: the day when his world had been torn in two.

…Even before that day Sai had always hated cars. They were smelly, loud, and expensive things that Sai didn't see a need for. He had always taken the subway back in those days to get to where he needed to go. After all, the only three places he ever went were the grocery store, his apartment, and the closest Go Salon. He didn't need to waste money on a _car_ considering how little traveling he did. Sai had always thought cars were dangerous, so he avoided riding in them…but despite his avoidance of cars whenever possible, it was a car that ended up destroying his life all the same.

It had all happened so fast, and so quickly, that Sai had a hard time remembering all the details. What he did know, was that on that day he had been simply crossing the street on the way to the subway to get to his favorite Go Salon when his life had been ripped away in an instant. It was the usual story: an inebriated man at the wheel of the car, speeding down the road unaware of everyone and everything—including Sai. The car had hit him so suddenly that Sai hadn't even had time to feel shock or pain before the world went black. But Sai sometimes wished he had felt the pain in his limbs upon impact. After all, it would have left him one last memory of what it was like to _feel_. Ever since that day, Sai had not once felt any amount of sensation in his arms or legs. The doctors had told him that he probably never would again. The accident had taken away his ability to move…but it was not so much moving that he missed. What he missed were his arms. If he could have his arms back he could play Go again and then…

…But that was only a dream; he'd never play Go again, and he'd never reach the hand of god as he'd dreamed he would as a boy. Sometimes as Sai sat there in his room silently he wished that someone would come along, open the door and smile in at him…but whenever the door _did _open, it was only a nurse, and usually, the nurses went about their business silently, not even acknowledging his presence. And while Sai's personal trainer was never anything but sweet and kind…it was her _job_ to act as such.

Sai's existence was a lonely one indeed, and sometimes Sai wondered if silence could kill. If it could, it would not be Sai's high susceptibility to disease—another thing brought upon by the accident—that would kill him in the end, but the choking silence.

…But in the dark void that seemed to be Sai's life, there came to be a glimmer of light…

One day, Sai was informed by his usual nurse that she would be moving to a new hospital, and that his new caretaker would be a nurse by the name Shindo Mitsuko. At the time he had been indifferent simply because he was sure that Nurse Shindo would be just like every other nurse, silently going about her business… but upon meeting her, he discovered that she was different from all of the others. Nurse Shindo liked to chatter. She could have talked for hours and hours, and still had something to say. She was kind too, in a motherly way, and fussed over him. She was forever asking how he was when she came in to visit him each day and if he felt comfortable or wanted to talk about something. When Nurse Shindo came, for the first time, a bit of the silence was filled if only a little bit. But Sai was even thankful for just that small bit of happiness in his life, for it was all he had. Yet sometimes he still longed for the silence to be filled completely, and for the seemingly empty part of his heart to be filled with joy once more; little did he know however, that all his wishes would soon be answered in the form of a short little energetic 9 year old, with an almost non-existent attention span.

When the door opened to his room, Sai always expected that it would be Nurse Shindo's smiling face peeking in, so Sai didn't even glance over when the door opened one afternoon. He merely waited for the nurse to give him her usual greeting…

…but it never came. In fact, Sai didn't even hear the door close. It appeared that his nurse was merely was standing in the doorway, staring into the room. Curious as to why Shindo-san hadn't come in yet, Sai turned his head to look at the door. To his surprise however, it was not his nurse who stood at the door, but a rather small boy with bright wide eyes and black hair with bleached blonde bangs.

"Ah, hello there." Sai greeted pleasantly, confused as to why a young boy was standing in his doorway, "Can I help you? Are you lost, or looking for someone perhaps…?"

The boy eyed Sai for a moment, and then, as if he had decided that he deemed the older man trustworthy, he replied, "I'm looking for Mommy." He told Sai, coming into the room at last and letting the door close with a click, "Mom's a nurse." He explained, "And the lady at the table said Mommy was _your_ Nurse, and that she might be here, but she's _not_." The boy pouted, "How am I going to find Mommy _now_?"

Hearing a twinge of sorrow in the boy's voice, Sai acted quickly, not wanting to have to deal with a sobbing kid, "Well, your mom usually comes up to see me around this time of day, so…if you want to stick around and wait for her, she just might show up sometime soon." The boy immediately lit up at that, and agreed readily to the to wait in Sai's room for his mother. And so he sat…and sat… and sat…

1 minute passed and the boy started to fidget.

2 minutes, and he looked horribly bored, but as though he was still willing to wait.

3 minutes, and the boy seemed to have grown tired of waiting, and began to glance around, looking for something to entertain himself with. As the goban on the table was one of the few possessions that Sai leftlying out in the open, the boy's eyes predictably landed on it.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the board curiously. The boy examined the board as if it were a strange, alien object he wasn't sure he should touch.

The child's antics made Sai smile as he answered that the strange object was a goban.

"Oh." A pause. The look on the boy's face showed that he clearly had no idea what Sai was talking about. "What do you do with it?"

"You play Go on it."

Another pause. "What's _Go_?"

"…A…strategy game." Sai told him, hoping the simple explanation would be enough; it wasn't. Simple explanations were never enough for kids.

"Is it fun?"

"…Well, I think so… yes, it is fun."

"How do you play?"

"Ah… it's a complicated game, and it takes years to master, and some people never _really_ master it…and besides, it take a great deal of patience…"

"I can be patient!" the boy protested, "and I have time cuz' I'm waiting for Mommy."

"…"

"Please?"

Sai sighed, "I…suppose I could try to explain it if you bring down the board."

The boy obliged, and eyed him expectantly. "Now what?" he chirped, "Can you set up the board for me?"

Sai laughed uncomfortably, "It doesn't work exactly like that, and… I'll just have to describe what you need to do." The boy looked at him quizzically. "I can't show you how to do it myself with my own two hands; I'm quadriplegic." The boy's blank look told him at once that he had to elaborate. "I can't move my arms, or my legs." He explained. The boy's response was instantaneous.

"That's _horrible_! I don't think I could live if I couldn't run around and play in the park!" the boy frowned, "Don't your friends ever visit, or come to play with you?"

"…I never really had any close friends, but…no. No one comes to visit."

The boy's frown deepened even more. "What do you do for fun then, if you can't move mister?"

Sai laughed; "If I could, I would play Go, but since I can't move… mostly I just sit here thinking, or else I ask a nurse to turn on the TV for me, or bring in radio, or something like that…" The boy however, didn't seem hear a word he said and continued to look scandalized by the fact that the man before him _couldn't play outside_ or _walk in the park_. Halfway through the boy's tirade thankfully, his mother came in looking shocked for a moment at seeing her son there, before going to the boy.

"Hikaru!" she exclaimed. (Apparently, Hikaru was the boy's name…) "What are you doing here? I though you were with Daddy!"

"Daddy had to go to work, so he brought me here to go to work with you Mommy!" Hikaru exclaimed proudly, "And so the desk lady told me you might be here, so I was waiting for you here, and I met that guy over there, and he says he can't _walk _or _move_, and he was going to tell me about this "Go" game, and then…" Sai stared at Hikaru in surprise as the boy continued on, marveling how the boy could say so much in one single breath, "…so I was talking to him, and then _you _came in and…" Hikaru paused, and suddenly adopted a decisive look before declaring, "And I've decided I want to visit the guy over there again some time since he doesn't have any friends to play with." There was something very final in his tone that surprised Sai, making him wonder if the root for Hikaru's sudden declaration was more complicated and more deeply rooted then it appeared… but whatever caused Hikaru to desire to keep him company, his mother seemed to understand, and so she simply smiled.

"I'm sure Fujiwara-san would like that very much, right Sai?" she looked up at her patient, a question in her gaze, as if she were trying to ask him with her eyes alone if I was okay.

Sai smiled, and nodded in return. "It would be my pleasure to have you visit me Hikaru." He told the boy, and was rewarded by a cheerful smile.

"I'll come and keep you company mister…"

"Sai." Supplied, and the boy continued on.

"And next time you can tell me more about that fun game of yours!" he exclaimed excitedly as his mother herded him out of the room, "Bye Sai-san! I'll come see you real soon!"

And so as the door clicked shut, Sai couldn't help but smile softly; somehow, he didn't think his life would be so quiet anymore. Somehow, in just one single encounter, the little boy named Hikaru had brought joy into Sai's life again…and for some reason, the silence in the room at that moment wasn't so choking anymore

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated, and they always inspire me to put out a new chapter faster. ;)

-**pyrofreeze**


	2. The Honor in Defeat

A/N: I usually don't update this fast (mostly since I just don't have the time) but I had already started on this chapter before I even submitted the first chapter, and with the added motivation I got from all the lovely reviews I received… I was able to finish this chapter _much _quicker then it usually takes me to write a chapter. :)

Also, I'm no expert at Go, so please excuse me if I make some mistakes with terminology and such… A technical note: I know komi rules vary form place to place, and I can't really find a consistent number, so for this story, I'll be using a 5 ½ komi rule as a standard. (Just in case you wanted to know… )

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Honor in Defeat**

"..._That's what learning is, after all; not whether we lose the game, but how we lose and how we've changed because of it and what we take away from it that we never had before, to apply to other games. Losing, in a curious way, is winning.__" –Richard Bach_

* * *

"So…what's Go?" 

Sai blinked in surprise at the sudden question Hikaru had posed. He shook his head; honestly, Hikaru jumped from subject to subject so suddenly that it sometimes caught him off guard; after all, only moments ago, Hikaru had been talking his head off about the wonders of ramen, so the sudden subject change to Go had taken Sai off guard.

Hikaru had been coming with his mother to work for 3 weeks every Friday, and he hadn't mentioned Go once since their first meeting. Instead, the boy had sat at his bed side while his mother went about her own work in the hospital, and chattered away for hours about school, and friends, and other subjects he deemed "interesting"… but to Sai, most of the things that came out of Hikaru's mouth seemed to be mindless babble. It was a nice change from perpetual silence, but STILL; Hikaru's endless prattle was a bit much at times… After 3 weeks, with 3 visits, Sai had thought Hikaru had forgotten all about Go…but apparently he hadn't.

"Ah, I had thought that you had forgotten about that." Sai told Hikaru, speaking his mind, "And as I said before, it's a sort of strategy game."

How do you play?" was Hikaru's predictable question, as he brought down the goban from the table on which it was perched, "what're the rules?"

Sai sat quietly for a moment, pondering how he should begin, and how to explain the intricacy of Go to a 9-year old. At last, Sai cleared his throat, and motioned with his head to two pots of stone (colored black and white respectively) that sat on the table, next to where the goban had been. "The first thing you need to know about Go, is that it's a 2 person game in which one person plays with black stone, and other white. The object of the game is basically to control more of the board then your opponent, but ultimately… Go is a game of sharing."

"Sharing?" Hikaru questioned, confused about the concept, "but isn't your goal to win?"

Sai chuckled, "Well, yes, your goal _is_ to win…In Go however, you need to understand that you can't have it all, and that you must make sacrifices, and let your opponent take some of the board in order to win; if you're too greedy and try to take the entire board, you'll never win."

Hikaru nodded, though it seemed he obviously didn't really understand the concept of "sharing" in a competitive situation, but at least he hadn't immediately rejected the idea.

"Well, unlike in many games you may be used playing, you play Go not in the spaces, but on the lines, and you place your stones where the lines intersect. Get it?" Hikaru nodded, and so Sai continued, "Black always starts, and gets to place his stone first; from then on, black and white take turns placing their stones back and forth, trying to surround, and thus capture enemy stones, and expanding the area of the board they have control of, or their "territory"."

"Is that is?" Hikaru asked, "It sounds pretty easy; you made it sound like it was really hard!"

"It is hard," Sai assured him, "Its just that the complexity of Go doesn't lie in the rules, but rather in the playing of the game, and in the strategies you must employ. The game's concept itself isn't hard to grasp, but let me assure you, Go isn't easy at all.

"Prove it then." Hikaru challenged, "Play a game with me, and show me how it's hard at all."

"Very well, but you must place my stones for me." Sai told him, "I'll give you the coordinates, and you'll play the stones. You can play as black, and I'll take white: Its your move first."

Hikaru grabbed both pots of stones, and took a black stone into his hand awkwardly—obviously unused to holding stones—and without a second thought, he placed the stone in the center of the board.

_"Tengen."_ Sai thought with laugh, _"He doesn't know a think about the game besides the very basic rules, and he plays a hand that not even pros dare to play that much…well, not that he _knows _that anyway_…_This game has already been decided however. I'll have won in no time."_

And he did; the game had been decided within only minutes, and it was obvious that Sai had won by a large margin only moments into the game especially with the 5 ½ points Sai gained due to the "komi" rule, but despite all that, Hikaru was stubborn, and pressed on.

"In Go, it is admirable to admit defeat when you know you have lost." Said told the boy calmly, observing the board from his bed, "Do you wish to resign?"

"NO." Hikaru told him stubbornly, staring at the board, "I…I can still win!"

"Continuing on when your loss is obvious is considered foolish in Go Shindo-kun. Look at the board; even though you don't know much about Go, you can see who's won. Do you understand now that there's more to Go then meets the eye? That it's more then just placing stones on the board?"

The boy sat motionless on the floor for a time, staring at the board; in fact, the boy didn't say a word for the rest of the visit until his mother came in to fetch him so that she could take him home. Hikaru went to follow his mother out the door, but paused before leaving. "Sai?"

"Yes Shindo-kun?" the boy muttered something unintelligible under his breath, blushing, as though embarrassed, while looking down at his feet. Sai blinked, "Excuse me?"

"…I resign." He told Sai, clearly this time, causing man to smile; the boy had lost, but sometimes, there is some honor in defeat, and there is always something to be learned in a loss. In a way, losing made you stronger; it taught you what your faults were, and it made you strive to correct them. Maybe, just maybe, Shindo-kun had learned something…. Perhaps he understood the honor in admitting one's faults in order to be stronger….

"…but the next time I play you I'll win for sure!" the boy declared, pumping his fist into the air, "I'll defiantly beat you at your own game Sai-san!" and with that, the boy ran out of the room after his mother.

…Or perhaps he hadn't….Sai stared blankly at the door for a moment; if he had been in a manga, he mused, he would have sweat-dropped right there. After a moment, he recovered, and chuckled lightly before staring down at the Go board filled with white and black stones; Hikaru had lost—rather spectacularly at that—but somehow, Sai could see something else in Hikaru's stone besides the boy's obvious inexperience in handling stones, and the kid's stubbornness in his moves; He saw determination in those stones, no matter how foolhardy it was, it was there, and it would prove to help the boy's growth as a person in the future…

But most of all however, Sai saw a small glimpse of something else; it was faint, and it was hard to see unless you were looking for it, but there was something else in Hikaru's stones other then his foolishness, determination and inexperience; within Hikaru's stones, Sai saw a glimmer of potential shining back at him.

* * *

A/N: Theirs a special reason why Hikaru visits Sai on Fridays…the reason isn't important to the plot though; it's just me trying to be clever. ;) Here's a hint: Friday is the 5th day of the week :) I won't say any more… 

A review a day keeps the writer's block away :)

(well…not really, but I really DO love getting them.)


	3. The Virtue of Patience

A/N: There are simply not words for how much I appreciated getting all the reviews I did for the first two chapters. You people are simply far too nice to me… Oh, and I apologize in advance for the badly written silly little singsong riddles.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Virtue of Patience**

_"Only those who have the patience to do simple things perfectly will acquire the skill to do difficult things easily." -Johann Friedrich von Schiller_

* * *

There is a very big difference between knowing how to play a game, and _playing _a game. Almost anyone can learn _how _to play any game, but few can truly _play _the game. Anyone could go through the motions of playing, but only true players truly _played_. Sai had seen the glimmer of what could possibly be a true player in Hikaru two weeks ago, but now… now he wasn't so sure he had seen it at all, or that it hadn't just been a lucky move that had merely made him _think _what he saw was potential. 

Hikaru, the boy had explained, had played go once or twice before; he hadn't remember the game's name because "his grandfather had made it all sound quite boring". THAT explained how the boy had picked up the rules so quickly. The rules of Go—Sai supposed—were like riding a bike; you never truly and wholly forgot how to ride a bike, just as you never truly could forget how to play Go: it was simply a game that became engrained within your heart, or at least, that was how it was for Sai.

After showing Hikaru a special version of Go designed to teach beginners, Sai had tried to help Hikaru develop his style of play… only to discover he was getting ahead of himself. Far _far_ ahead of himself.

Hikaru's stones were simply moves; they were just plain stones on a plain board. They had no purpose, no motive, no planning, and no grand scheme. It was upsetting to Sai to see Hikaru play after this realization; the boy simply just mindlessly plucked the little stones from his pile, and placed them on the board without thinking about what he was doing. He had seen a glimmer of something before in Hikaru's play; had it been a trick of the eyes? A lucky move? A mirage? A dream? Sai didn't know, but he wanted to find out. If Hikaru truly had potential, he would not let that potential die unfulfilled like his own ambitions. He would find that glimmer of potential within Hikaru, that little sizzling ember, and he would feed it, and nurture it until it had awoken in all its glory, and become a blazing fire, and a realized potential.

"Do you see the book on the table Hikaru?" Sai asked one day, motioning to the little book with his eyes, "Take it; I asked your mother to fetch it from my drawer. It contains Go problems."

"Go problems?" Hikaru asked, quirking his head to the side in a puzzled fashion, "it isn't like _homework _for Go, is it Sai-san?"

Sai chuckled slightly, and smiled lightly at the boy, "A little; but Go problems are more fun then homework… or at least, I think so…" he trailed off, and eyed Hikaru expectantly, "the front of the book explains various handy tips and techniques to use in Go. It has explanations on how to escape, and trap enemies in Atari, and how to create and recognize proper eyes, and…" he paused at seeing Hikaru's blank expression, "Ah, yes, you don't really know Go terminology… well then, just open up to the front page, and begin with the chapter 'A Introduction to Go', o.k.?"

Hikaru sighed, obviously disappointed at this method of learning, but did as he was told… but fidgeted the entire time. Sai frowned; Hikaru's impatience was his biggest downfall. The boy only liked things— it seemed—that yielded immediate gratification. Sai's eyes widened at once; if Hikaru didn't get over his little tendency to be so impatient with things, he'd never see if the boy truly had potential for Go! The boy would give up long before he accomplished teaching Hikaru anything.

"Hikaru's always been impatient." Nurse Shindo had admitted to him once before, "He usually give up on things half way through because he becomes impatient for results. I worry sometimes that he'll never find the one thing he's meant to do because of it; if he never sees anything though, he'll never discover what he's truly good at…"

Yes, if Sai were to ever learn Hikaru's true poteitinal for Go, the boy would have to learn patience, but _how_…?

"Sai-san? I'm taking Hikaru home now." Nurse Shindo announced, coming into his room, "Come on Hikaru-kun!"

Hikaru's eyes lit up at once, and the boy abandoned the Go book at once. "Mom!" he exclaimed excitedly, "You promised to take me for ice cream today since I did so well on my test, remember?" he whined, pouting, "can we go for ice cream _now_ mom?"

Nurse Shindo chuckled, and ruffled her son's hair affectionately. "Of course Hikaru! We'll stop by the store and pick some up on the way home."

Sai watched the exchange with interest, and looked thoughtful as the mother and son duo left the room with a quiet chorused "Goodbye Sai-san!" before closing the door. He remained contemplative for a few moments more, but then his eyes lit up, and a small half-smile graced his lips; he had a plan.

* * *

It was amazing how accommodating the hospital staff was when you asked nicely, and had Nurse Shindo on your side. Everyone had been eager to lend a hand when they had heard of his special 'plan' concerning Hikaru; even if he hadn't had Nurse Shindo on his side, Sai was convinced that the fact alone that the plan was to help Hikaru, would have convinced the staff to help him anyway; Hikaru was just that way. He simply seemed to attract people, and despite his sometimes rather irritating nature, it was hard to dislike Hikaru.

"Hi Sai-san!" Hikaru exclaimed, entering the room loudly, "What're we doing today?"

Sai smiled enigmatically, "_We_, Hikaru-kun, will not be doing _anything _today…" he told him, causing Hikaru to blink in confusion, "…but _you_, willbe."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Theirs a note on the desk Hikaru-kun." Sai explained, "Read it, and it'll explain everything."

Hikaru eyed Sai curiously, and then picked up the small slip of paper on the desk, and cleared his throat:

"_I sit all day long, not moving from my post,_

_And people flock to me in hosts,_

_If you want to reach the end and find the prize,_

_I promise I won't hide,_

_Because its my job to point you in the right direction_."

Hikaru's eyes lit up, "A _prize_?" he asked, "What _kind _of prize?"

"You'll just have to figure out the riddle and go find out." Sai told him in a sing song fashion, "If you find the answer to the riddle, it'll lead you to another clue that will lead you closer to your 'treasure'"

"All right!" Hikaru exclaimed, "I'm defiantly going to find it! Lets see… what sits around all day…? Ah! The goban!" Hikaru ran to Sai goban and picked it up in an excited manner. "Huh? Nothing here… hmm… then that must not be it…. Is it behind you Sai-san?"

The older man chuckled. "No; it isn't in this room. It _is _somewhere in the hospital though."

"Oh! Then maybe… the couches in the waiting room?" Hikaru murmured, heading out of the room, "Yes, that must be it!"

Sai simply sighed and shook his head. Hikaru was so impatient to get the prize, he wasn't thinking of the _entire _riddle, and wasn't thinking properly. However, the lure of the prize, hopefully, would keep Hikaru trying, and in the end, he'd lay the lesson of his little 'scavenger hunt' out before Hikaru, and hopefully, the boy would understand; but for now, all he could do was sit back and wait…

* * *

Hikaru was frustrated; he had looked under _every _couch in the waiting room and he hadn't found _anything_. Huffing, Hikaru looked at the riddle again.

"_I sit all day long, not moving from my post."_

He scowled; that was such a _vague _hint… but then it hit him.

"Ahh! I should probably look at the next line too; that'll tell me what the answer is for sure!"

"And people flock to me in hosts," 

"What stays in its post and has a bunch of people come to it…?" Hikaru murmured thoughtfully, before crying "Ah-ha!" he chuckled, "It's the drink machines on the third floor, I just know it!" And so Hikaru had scaled the three flights of steps and practically threw himself at the vending machines, searching every inch of the machines to no avail.

"Hmmf!" Hikaru kicked the machine moodily with his foot, before letting out a squeak of pain. "Stupid machine!" After a moment of nursing his "injured" foot, Hikaru stood once more, and set off again. "There should be some more vending machines in the lobby… and on the fifth floor too… Yeah, its got'ta be there…"

However, several flights of stairs later found Hikaru huffing from running up and down so much, and without having found the next clue. He sat down in the hall, and stared at the riddle moodily once more.

_I sit all day long, not moving from my post,_

_And people flock to me in hosts,_

_If you want to reach the end and find the prize,_

_I promise I won't hide,_

_Because its my job to point you in the right direction_.

"Stupid riddle…" Hikaru muttered, "The prize probably isn't even worth the trouble…" he sighed, "Ah, I wish I could ask the desk lady for help; she always knows where things ar-." Hikaru froze, and his eyes grew comically wide, before his face broke out in a grin. "THAT'S IT!" he exclaimed, startling several patients and doctors who were in the hallways before speeding down the stairs.

"Mrs. Desk Lady, Mrs. Desk Lady!" Hikaru exclaimed, "You have my next clue, don't you?"

The women who worked the information desk looked up from her computer and smiled brightly at Hikaru, "That's right young man; how clever of you to figure it out!"

Hikaru flushed, pleased with his accomplishment. "So, what's the next clue?"

The information desk woman simply smiled and handed Hikaru a small little piece of yellow paper.

"_I'm a very important fixture in your life, _

_And often times, I'll be holding you tight. _

_I'll be there for you in sickness and health,_

_And even if you need help when it comes to wealth._

_You see me everyday dressed in blue,_

_But today you'll see me with the next clue_."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Hikaru exclaimed in frustration, "What's in this hospital that's I see everyday? Mrs. Desk Lady, do you know what it is?"

"I do, but I won't tell you." She replied, causing Hikaru to pout, "_but _I will give you a little hint:" Hikaru lit up, "Think the entire riddle through."

"Huh?"

"You look a bit tired; you were running all over the hospital trying to figure out the last riddle, right?" Hikaru nodded, "So instead of making things harder for yourself and running the entire length of the hospital, take a moment to think of the riddle instead. If you're hasty, and just go running off hoping that you'll stumble over the answer, you'll never accomplish anything."

Hikaru was silent for a moment and then sighed; he _supposed _it was worth a try.

"Let's see…" Hikaru murmured, "Something important to me, that holds me tight…? That isn't enough to go by… '_I'll be there for you in sickness and health'_… Could it be a Doctor? No, none of the Doctors know me that well. Something dressed in blue? Well, _everyone _in this hospital wears blue! A lot of the Doctors wear blue shirts under their white jackets, and all the nurses wear blue because mom says its their uniform, so what…?" Hikaru trailed off, "Wait a second; _Mom's _a nurse, and _she _wears blue, and sees me everyday! And she takes care of me when I'm sick too, and she give me a hug _every day _and…" Hikaru giggled excitedly, "I figured it out, didn't I Mrs. Desk Lady?"

"That you did." She told him with a smile, "Now wasn't that easier when you sat down and were patient, and thought it through?"

"Yeah…." Hikaru murmured thoughtfully, "It _was_." He stood quietly for a moment, and then smiled brightly at the information desk woman, "Well then, I'm off to find mom, and then I'll find that prize!"

The Woman who worked the information desk watched the energetic youngster run off, and shook her head; she had been skeptical that the 'scavenger hunt' would actually teach Hikaru a lesson on patience, but… _maybe_, just _maybe_ it'd work after all…

* * *

"Ha!" Hikaru exclaimed, leaping into Sai's room, "I figured them all out Sai-san, and the last one says my prize is in here!"

Sai nodded, and motioned to his table. "Your mother just brought it in."

Hikaru's eyes widened. "An ice cream sundae! Yeah!" The boy practically leapt across the room, and devoured the sundae.

"Ah, so did you have fun Hikaru-kun?" Sai questioned hopefully, and was relieved when the boy shook his head in affirmative.

"Yeah, I did; at first, it wasn't any fun, but then after the lady at the desk told me to think things through, It got a _lot_ easier to figure out the riddles, and so it _was _kinda fun after that I suppose."

Sai smiled, "So, do you see?"

"See what?" Hikaru asked, "Is there another prize?"

Sai nodded, "Yes; but it isn't the kind of prize you can eat, or hold, or touch." Sai explained, "It's a prize that's within you."

"…Within…me?" Hikaru asked, obviously confused.

"Yes; within you. Besides the sundae, you gained another prize: self-fulfillment. Don't you feel it, that swell in your chest, and the feeling of sheer joy at having solved something all by yourself?"

Hikaru looked at Sai in surprise, and touched the place right over his heart, "A prize… within me…? So… this happy feeling that I feel is… fulfillment?"

"Yes; its human nature to feel fulfilled when you've overcome something hard, or solved a particularly hard problem."

"I think… that I like feeling fulfilled very much." Hikaru admitted, "Its… a very nice feeling."

"Yes," Sai agreed, "It is; and do you realize how you were able to gain this feeling of fulfillment?"

"It was because I was patient, wasn't it?" Hikaru asked shyly, "Mom's always saying that I'm too impatient, and I never really saw the point before but… does being patient bring about this 'fulfillment' thing?"

"Not directly," Sai admitted, "But if you're patient with things, like a riddle, or with Go, or when you're finishing, in the end, you'll solve the riddle, see the moves you should make in the game, and you'll catch the fish."

"Are you through with your sundae Hikaru?" Nurse Shindo asked suddenly, peeking into the room. The boy nodded in affirmative, and went to go home with his mother, but today, he wore a very thoughtful expression.

"Goodbye Sai-san, and thank you for the sundae." He told the older man politely, before following his mother out of the door, his face still wearing a contemplative expression.

Sai smiled; Hikaru probably didn't understand the lesson fully, and Sai hadn't expected him too. However, Sai had completed the task he had set out to accomplish: the seed had been planted. Now, all he had to do was wait for it to bloom.

* * *

A/N: I really _do_ appreciate each and every review I get. I really means a lot to me if you take a few minutes from you day to stop and sent a review. ;) 


	4. A Level of Intensity

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Level of Intensity**

_"One person with passion is better than forty people merely interested." – E.M. Forster_

* * *

"Hikaru, have you finished your homework?"

"No mom!" the boy yelled back, "Not yet." Before turning back to the work he had been focusing on: Sai's book of Go problems.

"As soon as you finish your homework, I'll take you to the park!" his mother told him, calling up from the bottom of the stairs, "and I don't mean _faking _your homework Hikaru; I want you to actually _do _it."

"Yes mother." Was the response, but still, Hikaru continued with his Go problems, not touching the math book that lay at his side. Hikaru didn't get it; he _loved _going to the park, and yet for some reason, he was sitting there, doing _Go _Problems of all things instead of finishing his math homework so that he could go to the park. He just didn't get it at all…

"I'll just finish this problem, and then I'll do my homework," Hikaru told himself, "Just this one problem…" but that was easier said then done. He was working on problems marked as 'easy' and yet to him, they were difficult. Hikaru let out a frustrated growl; usually, if something were hard for him, he would give up straight away, but for some reason, something was driving him to continue trying to succeed at this. He wanted so badly to succeed at this for some reason, and whenever he finished a problem, even though all the problems he completed were supposedly 'easy', he felt so _happy _at having finished it, and even more so when he had been struggling with it for a long time before finishing it. Hikaru supposed that this was the 'fulfillment' thing Sai had been talking about 3 weeks ago. When you worked towards something, and managed and win some battles, it simply made your heart soar at the accomplishment.

"Hikaru, have you finished your…?" his mother began, but stopped short at having reached his room and caught her son at what he was occupying his time with, "Go problems…?" she stared at her son calculatingly for a few moments before holding out her hand. "Give it to me Hikaru."

"What?!"

"You heard me; give it to me. I'll give it back once you're done with your homework."

"…Yes Mother…" Hikaru replied, handing the book to her dejectedly, before setting out to finish his dreaded homework.

* * *

Hikaru, he believed, had never finished his homework so quickly before, so it was understandable that his mother eyed him doubtfully when he told her it was done.

"Let me see it."

Hikaru obliged without protest.

"…" After a moment of looking over her son's homework, the truth made itself quite clear; Hikaru hadn't simply written down answers on a whim in hopes of tricking her into thinking he had done it. Hikaru had actually _done_ it, and managed to get a good portion of his homework correct.

"Alright Hikaru, very well; you've completed your homework to a satisfactory level. We'll go to the park now."

"…but mom," Hikaru asked hesitantly, "what about my Go book?"

Nurse Shindo blinked at her son in surprise, "…Go book?" She had been _sure _his eagerness to do his homework had been founded on his love of frolicking carelessly in the Park, but apparently, she had been wrong.

"Yes, Go Book." Hikaru replied indignantly, "You said you'd give it back to me after I finished my homework!"

"Yes," his mother replied dazedly, "I did, didn't I?" She took the small book from where it lay on the table, and handed it to her son. "Now Hikaru, do you want to go to the park?"

The boy hesitated—which was odd since the boy usually couldn't _wait _for a chance to run around—but finally nodded, "I guess so…"

Nurse Shindo smiled at her son, sure he'd start acting more like himself with some fresh air.

* * *

"Don't you want to play on the swings Hikaru?"

"In just a second; I want to finish this one problem," he explained, but hastily added, "I'm almost finished!" at seeing the odd contemplative look on his mother's face. After a few moments, Hikaru's face lit up with a triumphant smile. "There!" he exclaimed, "See? I _told _you I was almost done. I'll go play now." And with that, Hikaru slid down from the park bench, and dashed towards the playground in the park, leaving the book of Go Problems behind for the moment. Nurse Shindo smiled at her son, wondering if in the end, Go would end up being just another one of Hikaru's short lived passions that never truly came to fruition. "_Or perhaps,_" she mused, "_This is finally the one thing Hikaru will devote himself to. Perhaps, just perhaps, he has found a calling at last…_"

"Energetic little thing, isn't he?"

Startled, Nurse Shindo turned to face the speaker, but then smiled. "Yes; yes he is Heihachi-san. What brings you to the park at this hour?"

"I had a feeling you'd be here with Hikaru, Mitsuko," he told her, "especially considering how much Hikaru loves this place…"

"And you were looking for us because…?"

Hikaru's grandfather chuckled, "Do I need a reason for wanting to see you and my grandson?"

"Well, no, but…" she trailed off, and for a moment, the two were quiet.

"I _do _have a reason for seeking you out," he admitted at last, "I wanted to ask you two to join me for dinner since its been awhile since we've talked…"

"I _would_ Heihachi, but I have the night shift at the hospital tonight, and I—"

"Nonsense!" he interrupted, "Dinner shouldn't take too longer, and if dinner runs a bit later, you can go to work, and _I'll_ look after Hikaru tonight, how about that?"

She sighed, "Heihachi, I really don't' think—"

"I won't take no for an answer Mitsuko. I insist that you come to dinner, so I'll just sit with you and—" Heihachi began to sit, but stood back up upon discovering something already occupying the seat. "A book of Go problems?" he murmured, "I wonder who's this is? Someone must have accidentally left it here…"

"Uh, Heihachi? That's Hikaru's."

"Hikaru's?" he asked, looking truly surprised, "But when _I _tried teaching him once, he was completely uninterested! Why does he have a book of Go problems?"

"He's been learning a bit of Go from a patient at the hospital, and he seems to be genuinely interested in it."

"Well, that's a surprise! I wonder if it'll last…?" he wondered aloud, "usually such fancies don't last long for Hikaru…"

"Grandfather!" Hikaru came out of nowhere, launching himself at his grandfather, and giving the man a tight squeeze. "What'cha doing here Grandpa?"

"Inviting you and your mother to dinner." Heihachi explained before Mitsuko could say a word, "How'd you like that Hikaru?"  
"Will there be ramen?" the boy asked hopefully.

"Maybe." His grandfather replied mysteriously.

"Yeah! Ramen! Let's go now mom, let's go!" he exclaimed, running out of the park in the direction of his grandfather's house… but not before grabbing the Go book. Heihachi watched the excitable boy bounce off with a calculating look.

* * *

"Hey, this isn't ramen!" Hikaru complained, poking unhappily at his soba, "_You _said there'd be ramen!"

"I said no such thing." His grandfather replied smugly, "I only said their _might _be ramen."

"Hmmpf!"

"So, Hikaru," Heihachi ventured, "Your mother tells me you've developed an interest in Go; want to play a bit after dinner?"

"No." the boy replied bluntly, "I'm not good enough yet."

Heihachi quirked his eyebrow at this admission, but for the moment, the subject was dropped, and the rest of dinner was eaten in silence… that was, until Mitsuko glanced at the clock and realized how late it was.

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed, running to the door, and slipping into her shoes, "I'm going to be late! Heihaci, can you watch Hikaru tonight? And oh, Hikaru? Be good for Grandpa, o.k.?" the boy nodded. "Good; now I'll be on my way. Thank you Heihachi!"

"Its no problem at all, I assure you Mitsuko!" Heihachi called after her before turning back to his grandson. "Now then; its just you and me tonight Hikaru! What do you want to do?"

"I want to work on my Go problems." Hikaru told him, settling himself onto the couch in his grandfather's living room.

His grandfather stared at him oddly, but shook his head with a smile. "I'm glad that you've taken such an interest in Go Hikaru."

Hikaru merely grunted in response.

"I had always hoped that your father would become interested…" Hikaru tensed slightly, "But, he never did; he was always the business and money sort, and always will be. Where is he today?"

"Business conference." Hikaru answered sadly, "Just like he was last week… and two weeks before that."

Heihachi, realizing that it would be best that the conversation take a different direction, returned the course of the conversation back to Go, "well, if you're interested in Go, I have some old kifu in the attic, along with some old matches I taped…"

"Kifu?" Hikaru questioned, "and tapes?"

"Yes, kifu—" Heihachi paused at Hikaru's blank look. "Kifu are game records for Go. And I'm sure I have loads of them somewhere, along with some old taped matches."

"Could you… bring them down and show them to me Grandpa?"

"But of course!" he exclaimed, excited that his grandson had interest in such things, "I'll only be a moment." And with that, he disappeared into the attic.

* * *

"Hikaru, would you like to go to bed how?"

Hikaru didn't respond; in fact, it appeared the boy didn't hear a word his grandfather said as he sat in front of the television with his eyes transfixed on the screen.

Heihachi watched his grandson silently, wondering what exactly was going through the boy's head; after all, for Hikaru, to be silent for more then a few minutes was odd, and Hikaru hadn't said a word since his grandfather had popped in the tape a half-hour ago.

"It's old, "Heihachi had explained, "and these two were old pro players when _I_ was a child, but even so, age in Go is meaningless; we can learn something from Go whether it is a match from a year ago, or a century ago."

Hikaru had nodded, and turned his eyes on the screen, and they had stayed there. Hikaru only spoke again at the end of the match to politely ask if he could perhaps "watch it again?"

_"Odd,"_ Heihachi mused _"very odd indeed."_ But nonetheless, he indulged the boy, and ended up playing the tape several more times before finally shooing the boy off to bed, wondering if Go truly meant something to Hikaru after all…

* * *

"Mother, could I perhaps go with you to work today?"

Nurse Shindo stared down at her son in surprise. "But its only Tuesday Hikaru; you only go to see Sai on Fridays!"

"Please Mom?" he asked, the pleading tone in his voice too much for his mother to resist.

"Very well." She replied with a smile, "I'm sure Sai will be happy to see you."

Hikaru smiled up at his mother, and murmured a soft "thank you" before his mother turned away to get ready for work, just missing the flash of a serious look on Hikaru's face.

* * *

"Hikaru!" Sai exclaimed, his eyes widening, "It isn't Friday already is it? Have I managed to lose count of the days…?"

"No, you're right Sai-san, it _isn't_ Friday." Hikaru admitted, "It's Tuesday."

"Then…" Sai began slowly, eyeing the boy curiously, "…Why are you here?"

Hikaru cleared his throat embarrassedly. "I—I, well…" he began awkwardly, "I stayed at my grandfather's house last night, and…" Hiakru looked up so that his eyes met Sai's, "and he had tapes; tapes of old matches between Go pros, and…" Hikaru trailed off.

"…And?" Sai prompted.

Hikaru bit his lip before taking a deep breath. "I want… I want to have that intensity!" he suddenly admitted, causing Sai to blink in confusion, "The way those two players stared at the board… it… they…! Oh, it was as if they were in a world of their own, and as if they could see something I couldn't in that game; I felt as though they could see the entire course of the game in that board… as if they were general in a great battle… I just—I don't even know how to describe what it was like!" Hikaru huffed in annoyance, gesturing wildly, "But the intensity in their play…their eyes were so …_intense_, and even though I was only watching a tape, I could _feel _their passion for Go, and I couldn't help but hold my breath in anticipation for the next move. I watched that match five times Sai-san, and each time the intensity I felt through them never lessened. Sai-san," Hikaru whispered seriously, desperately, "I want to learn such intensity; I want to be able to play like that!"

"Hikaru…" Sai began, his voice barely a whisper, but Hikaru wasn't through yet.

"I've never been good at anything." Hikaru explained, raw emotion staining his words, "Never; I've never been able to see things through, and I've never been good enough at anything, or been interested enough in anything to see reason to put too much of myself into it, but now… now… _please_." Hikaru whispered, "Teach me to play Go as it truly should be played Sai-san… no," Hikaru murmured, "Not, Sai-san; Sai-_sensei_! Please, teach me!"

Sai stared down at the young boy before him, amazed at simply at how much the boy had grown as a person since their first encounter; then, suddenly, he smiled. The passion and honestly in Hikaru's voice were genuine, and even if Hikaru didn't have a natural talent for Go, he had now gained something much greater, and much more valuable: a _passion _for Go.

"It won't be easy."

"I know."

"And sometimes, you may even want to give up."

"I know; but I still want to try; I won't' give up." Hikaru replied, his voice set and determined.

Sai eyed Hikaru for a time, but finally, he spoke. "Very well; if you're willing to learn, I will teach."

"Thank you!" Hikaru exclaimed, "I won't disappoint you Sai-sensei!"

Sai smiled; Hikaru truly _had_ grown after all, even if just a little. If anything, Hikaru was ready to learn, and to try, and that was all Sai could hope for. And besides, Sai had already discovered what he had desired to find: he had confirmed the existence of Hikaru's potential. But this time, he did not see it on the board; this time, he saw it blazing in Hikaru's eyes, waiting to be realized.

"No," Said replied at last with a lazy smile, "I don't think you will."

* * *

A/N: Its mind-boggling to me how many reviews I've been getting for this story. I honestly wasn't expecting the amount of response I got. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter too:)

**-pyrofreeze**


	5. Eight Months

* * *

**Chapter 5: Eight Months**

_"Our consciousness rarely registers the beginning of a growth within us any more than without us; there have been many circulation of the sap before we detect the smallest sign of the bud." –George Eliot_

* * *

Eight Months was a long time; in eight months, your entire world could change… or at least it did for Sai. 

It was strange how so much had changed in the past months with Hikaru; before, there had only been silence and sorrow, and now… now he was _lucky _if he had a moment of peace. In the beginning, Hikaru had only come to visit him on Fridays, but after Hikaru requested Sai to become his teacher, he had begun coming on Tuesdays as well. Then, he had started coming Sundays too, because Hikaru insisted Sai "looked lonely", and eventually, he had begun coming on Mondays too because "Doctor Takahashi always brought sweets on Monday and was always willing to share with him" on that particular day. Sai however, saw beyond the excuse—Doctor Takahashi brought in sweets _every _day, and was _always _willing to give Hikaru some, and not _just_ on Mondays. Before Sai knew it, Hikaru eventually invented an excuse for needing to come to work with his mother every day, and somewhere along the line, it became a daily ritual for Hikaru to come to work with his mother each day. The young excitable boy had become a _part_ of the hospital; even the staff had grown used to, and come to love the kid.

Over the course of the past eight months he had known Hikaru, Hikaru's relationship with the hospital staff wasn't the only thing that changed however; Hikaru himself had changed too. While he was still as easily excitable, and as energetic as usual, he had become a bit more mature over the past several months. In the past eight months, Hikaru had been immersed in hospital life, and it had made him more… _compassionate_ and aware to a degree at seeing some of the unfortunate souls residing in the hospital. The hospital seemed to have made Hikaru a bit more aware of what the world was truly like, and because of that, he had grown up, if even just a little. And then of course, there was Hikaru's Go.

Sai smiled; oh, how Hikaru's Go had grown. Hikaru—obviously—couldn't play evenly with him yet, but that was to be expected. But Hikaru _had _come a long way with his playing. He was getting better at coming up with strategies and recognizing his enemy's tactics… that, and a little bit of Hikaru's own Go was emerging. Every so often, Hikaru managed to show a sudden spark of brilliance by turning a bad move into a good one; it was rare that Hikaru was able to do this, but Sai felt that someday, Hikaru would master it, and then he'd be unstoppable. Plus, the boy had an uncanny ability for remembering games, and being able to reconstruct games he had seen only once that, once fully developed, would be a great asset to him. Sometimes even, he could see bits of his own style intergraded in Hikaru's own Go; at times like that, he couldn't help but smile broadly at seeing his own familiar method at playing Go living in Hikaru's hands. At such times he felt as though he were getting a second chance at Go through Hikaru. Watching Hikaru grow as a person and as a player made Sai want to smile all day long; watching Hikaru was like watching a seed you spent long, precious hours tending show the first signs of sprouting: Hikaru, over the past eight moths, had sprouted, but he still had a great deal of growing to do.

"Sai-san? Your physical therapist is here!"

"Oh." Sai murmured, "Send him in, and oh, Nurse? Has Hikaru-kun arrived yet?"

"No, but I do believe his mother is due to arrive with him at any moment." The Nurse replied politely, "Shall I tell Akako at the desk to ask to ask Hikaru to wait?"

"Ah yes," Sai replied, "Tell him to that I shouldn't be _too _long, alright?"

The Nurse nodded, and closed the door.

* * *

"Good Afternoon Akako-san." Nurse Shindo greeted, picking up a folder from behind the desk, "How was your morning?" 

"Ah, it was well Mitsuko; where's that little ball of energy you call your son…?"

"Hello Ms. Nakamura!" Hikaru greeted pleasantly, appearing suddenly at his mother's side, "How's Sai-sensei today?"

"Ah, very well Hikaru-kun." Ms. Nakamura told him with a bright smile (She had begun to be more fond of Hikaru after he took the time to learn her name), "He's recovered from last week's little flu episode very well. But his physical therapist just went in…"

"Oh… so then I'll just have to wait then, right?" Hikaru asked pleasantly, "That's no problem; I'll just go visit Doctor Takahashi and see if he's got any sweets! Do you know where he is?"

"He's with a patient in room 230, but he—"

But before Ms. Nakamura could even finish her sentence, Hikaru was gone, but not before yelling a hurried "Thank you!" right before turning a corner and disappearing form sight.

Ms. Nakamura shook her head. "Boys." She murmured, her voice half affectionate and half exasperated, "I simply can't _wait _till he hits puberty…" she added sarcastically as an afterthought, "…but still… I wouldn't change that kid for the world."

* * *

"How does your leg feel today Mr. Yamada?" 

"It's better today Doctor Takahashi, thanks."

The young black-haired Doctor hovered over the bed bearing an old balding fellow with silver hair and a pleasant face, and examined the cast on the man's foot through his glasses critically. "Only a few more days, Mr. Yamada." Doctor Takahashi assured him, "And we'll be able to take that cast off. Your leg should be—" he began, but he never got to finish his sentence.

"Doctor Takahashi!" Hikaru exclaimed, bursting into the room, "Do you have any sweets? Pocky? Anything? Huh, huh?"

Doctor Takahashi laughed while his patient looked startled, "Ah, of course I do; I have some pocky in my office that I'd be more then happy to get for you. Oh," he turned back towards Mr. Yamada, remember his presence, "This is Yamada Haru; he's one of my patients. Mr. Yamada, this is Shindo Hikaru, the son of a Nurse who works here."

"It's very nice to made your acquaintance young man." Yamada Haru greeted pleasantly, "Do you come with your mother to work very often Hikaru-kun?"

"Oh yes; everyday!" Hikaru informed him, "And I get to visit all the Doctors and Sai-sensei!"

"Sai-sensei?" Haru questioned, "Is he a teacher at your school?"

"Oh no, Sai-sensei is patient here that's teaching me Go." Hikaru informed him proudly, "Sai-sensei's a very good teacher."

"Go, you say?" Haru questioned, "It's very rare to find someone your age who's interested in such things… I only became interested in Go after I was all grown up!"

"Oh, so you play Go, Mr. Yamada?" Hikaru asked, suddenly sounding very interested.

Doctor Takahashi chuckled, "You've captured Hikaru's interested now Haru-san! I'll leave you two to your Go talk and get that pocky now, o.k.?" Doctor Takahashi ruffled Hikaru's hair affectionately, and left the two Go players alone in the room. Hikaru turned to Haru expectantly, waiting for the man to continue the conversation.

"Yes, I do play a bit of Go," Haru admitted, "But I only _dabble_ really, nothing serious… How about you? It's odd to find children your age with an interest in Go."

"Oh, Sai-sensei got me interested," Hikaru explained, "He showed me how fun it could be… and he's been teaching me ever since."

"It's good that you're not only _interested _in Go, but consider it fun too." Haru said with a smile, "…Hikaru-kun…?" Haru suddenly ventured, "Would you perhaps like to play a game? I've been cooped up here with this _leg_ for awhile, and haven't been able to play, and you…"

"No worries! I'll play!" Hikaru told him, "I haven't had much chance to play different people; just Sai-sensei… and Sai-sensei is always telling me to "embrace learning opportunities," so…" Hikaru trailed off, "Oh! But we don't' have a Go board!"

"No worries there," Haru assured him, "The hospital has a board… which I commandeered quickly after being admitted her in hopes one of the Doctors would be willing to play… but it didn't exactly work out…" Haru grinned sheepishly.

"Well then, that's good for us, right? Hikaru questioned, "Shall I play with a handicap? Just how good are you?"

"I'm not that good; I've watched Go for awhile, but I've been playing it for a short time. I'm only good enough to be consider a beginner, so let's play an even game, o.k.? Ill take black; let's begin, shall we?"

Hikaru nodded, "Right!"

* * *

"Thank you for the game Mr. Yamada." Hikaru replied politely, "It was fun." 

"The pleasure was all mine Hikaru-kun," Haru assured him, "Perhaps we'll play again sometime, eh Hikaru-kun?"

Hikaru nodded, "I'll look forward to it." The boy told him with a smile before rounding on Doctor Takahashi, who had entered the room sometime during their match, "Could I perhaps have some pocky now?" Hikaru asked hopefully, eyeing the box of pocky hungrily. Doctor Takahashi merely laughed at Hikaru's expression.

"Of course you can Hikaru! Now come along, I'll walk you back to Sai-san's room; I'm sure he's through with his therapist by now..." The door closed and Doctor Takahashi's words grew softer and softer as he headed down the hall, and away from Haru's room, until Haru could no longer hear him anymore. Only once Haru was sure Hikaru and the Doctor were well on their way to another part of the hospital did Haru look at the goban once more.

Haru wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting when he had asked Hikaru for a game, but _this _certainly wasn't it. He admitted guiltily to himself that he had been expecting Hikaru to be a total beginner, with barely a grasp on the basics of Go… But it seemed to a beginning Go player like himself, that Hikaru was already on a higher level. The fact alone that Hikaru had _won _their game—if even by only a few moku—showed that. He was by no means a _prodigy_, or even anywhere _close_ to being at a pro level, but considering his age, and considering how much time he yet to grow… Haru smiled; someday, Hikaru would really be something. Someday, Hikaru might be able to stand among the world's finest pros, but for the moment… Hikaru's Go was in its fledgling season, and it was yet uncertain and a bit clumsy, like a young cub trying to find its footing. Haru was certain that once Hikaru's Go managed to clamber to its feet, and take the first step towards greatness, that Hikaru's Go would indeed be great. In fact, Hikaru's Go was already starting to try and stand: as far as he could see, Hikaru was off to a fairly good start. Hikaru seemed to be fairly efficient in recognizing eyes, and solidifying his own territory for a beginner, and while there were still holes, and still flaws in his play, overall, for a boy of his age, Hikaru's skill at Go was really something special. Haru hadn't been playing Go for a very long time, but he had always watched Go as a young man with his grandfather and had always loved watching the pros show the world how Go should _truly _be played.

"I wonder…" Haru mused, "If I'll someday get to watch you ascend to such heights Hikaru?" Haru chuckled and let a small smile cross his features, "I'd enjoy seeing you rise to such heights Hikaru. I'll look forward to seeing what happens in the end…I'll be watching."

* * *

"Hikaru?" Doctor Takahashi suddenly began as the two strolled down the hall, "Thank you for that." 

"Fwor wat?" Hikaru asked, still munching happily on his snack.

"For playing Go with Haru-san. Often times, it bring much joy to the old to see the young delight in passions they themselves enjoy. I'm sure that being able to play Go with you really brightened Mr. Yamato's day."

"Really? But all I did was play _Go _with him! That's not so much!"

"Ah, but sometimes it's the small things that are appreciated the most Hikaru-kun; it's the little things we do to let others know we care that truly leave an impression. That, and I've always noticed that the older patients in this hospital love having children visit them; I think it makes them feel young again…" Doctor Takahashi trailed off, and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hikaru-kun?" he asked tentatively, "Would you perhaps be willing to play Go with other patients sometimes? I think perhaps, that seeing a young person like yourself so interested in Go might make them happy…"

Hikaru eyed Doctor Takahashi dubiously, "Can playing Go truly do that?" he asked, "I know Go is fun, but…"

"Please Hikaru-kun? Trust me, I've been working with people for quite a while, and sometimes, the most wonderful thing in the world for those of us who're are older, is being able to see a glimmer of promise in the generation we're leaving the world to."

"…Alright." Hikaru replied after a moment's hesitation, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I played some of the patients now and then, and besides… if it makes them happy, I suppose I'm willing to do it. Ah! Here's Sai-sensei's room." Hikaru went to the door, but paused as Doctor Takahashi laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Hikaru-kun; it'll really mean a lot to some of the patients to see a young person interested in Go."

"…You're welcome." Hikaru replied honestly, with a shy smile before turning the doorknob and entering his sensei's room.

"Hello Sai-sensei!" Hikaru greeted excitedly, shutting the door with a 'click' behind him, "How are you today?"

"I'm well Hikaru; thank you for asking." Sai told him with a large grin, "But before we begin our lesson today, I have something for you."

"What? What is it?" Hikaru asked, curious as to what his sensei could possibly be giving him.

"Your birthday is tomorrow, right?" Sai asked with a mysterious smile, "Your mother said she was taking off time tomorrow, and that you were going to spend the day at a theme park."

"Ah yes; that's right." Hikaru replied, "I'll just be Mom, Grandpa and me…" Hikaru paused a moment before hesitantly adding, "Dad's busy, so he couldn't come, but… that's alright." He assured Sai, "But I do wish _you_ could come too Sai-sensei…"

Sai lips quirked upwards slightly and he chuckled sadly, "Ah yes, that would be nice… but don't worry about me tomorrow, alright? Just have some fun; it's your day. But it wasn't your trip I wanted to talk about…" Sai paused, "Could you bring it in now Shindo-san?" he asked, raising his voice slightly.

Nurse Shindo, who had seemingly been waiting for a cue, opened the door and entered the room carrying a brightly colored box with a little tag reading: _To Hikaru_.

"…What's this?" Hikaru asked in surprise, "A present…for me?"

"Yes, it is." Sai told him with a grin, "You didn't think I'd go with getting you a birthday present did you? Especially after last week when you excitedly told me a grand total of 41 times hold you were "almost a whole year older." I don't' blame you though; Its not everyday that you turn ten after all! I had one of the Doctors go out and buy it for me; I decided to give it to you a day early since I won't see you tomorrow…"

"What is it?" Hikaru asked, eying the box excitedly, "Can I open it _now_?"

"But of course." Sai replied, watching Hikaru tear open the box enthusiastically.

When Hikaru threw open the flaps of the box at last, he froze and stared at the object in the box in wonder.

"…This…" Hikaru whispered, "…a goban? For me?"

"I thought it was high time you got a goban of your own Hikaru; this way, you can practice at home, and not just here."

"My very own goban…Thank you Sai-sensei!" Hikaru exclaimed, throwing his arms around Sai's neck and giving his sensei a tight squeeze. It was a bit awkward, especially since Sai couldn't return the gesture, but Sai appreciated the sentiments that went with the hug all the same.

"It's been eight months Hikaru; Eight months and you've grown so much…" Sai whispered, "I look forward to seeing you grow even more."

"I'll try my best." Hikaru replied sincerely, giving Sai a bright smile.

Nurse Shindo watched the exchange with a smile; it was true that Hikaru had changed a great deal in the past eight moths; and quite frankly, it was exciting, albeit a bit scary to see how much more mature her son was. The environment that he had been brought into for the past several months had been a nurturing one in which kindness and respect was encouraged, and where Hikaru was safe to be whoever he wanted to be. And it wasn't just Sai that had helped change Hikaru, but the hospital and its staff as well; she had often times seen Ms. Nakamura at the desk help Hikaru with his homework assignments, and she was forever grateful to the Doctors—Doctor Takahashi in particular—who let Hikaru watch them work exposing him to a different world. Eight months… it seemed like such a very long time, while in the comparison to all the years she'd lived, it was a very short amount of time.

And Hikaru wasn't the only one who changed; Sai had been effected by Hikaru, and had picked up a bit of Hikaru's lightheartedness, while Hikaru had come away with a bit of Sai's maturity—it was a fair exchange if you asked her. Sai had been smiling more, laughing more, and best of all, he'd been talking more then ever before, and it was all because of Hikaru. Hikaru tended to have that effect on people; his personality was simply infectious. Hikaru's nature simply reached out and touched people's hearts, and it had touched Sai's and most likely the entire hospital staff.

Nurse Shindo still wasn't exactly sure what to make of the changes in her son, or what the future held, but…

"Sai-sensei, one game before I go home?"

"Of course; let's play."

…Somehow, in that moment as she watched her son and his teacher play Go, she felt confident that no matter what happened in the coming years, it would be alright in the end.

* * *

A/N: So there it is: Chapter 5. Chapter 6 is (probably) going to touch on how Hikaru's changes have affected his school life and friendships… Also I won't have much time to write this week because a I'm going on a trip with my school's band in a few days… ah, the craziness of life…and again, I simply can't thank you guys enough for all the lovely reviews you keep sending; they really make my day. :) 

**-pyrofreeze**


	6. A Little Bit of Loneliness

**Chapter 6: A Little Bit of Loneliness**

_"The hardest struggle of all is to be something different from what the average man is." - Charles M. Schwab_

* * *

"I'm very impressed with your improvements Shindo-kun! It's good to see that you're finally applying yourself. Now that I know you're capable of it, I'll expect to see this sort of performance in the future." 

"Yes, Ms. Ito, I will."

_"Hey, do you see the kid with the bleached-blonde bangs?"_

_"Shindo Hikaru?"_

_"Yeah, that's the one; did you hear?"_

_"Hear what?"_

_"How he's totally become a teacher's pet!"_

_"No way!"_

_"Yeah, It's a pity; he used to be pretty cool…"_

Hikaru walked down the hall, headed straight for the playground, ignoring the whispers around him.

_"…Suddenly interested in his grades…"_

_"…No fun anymore…"_

Hikaru stiffened; he didn't understand. All he had done was to—as his mother called it—"knuckle down", and improved his grades so that his mother would grant him more time with Sai! All he had done was ask the hospital staff for a bit of help, and all they had done was to help make things that he didn't understand _clear _for the first time. Was that so wrong? He wanted to know what he had done that was making the others isolate him. He approached a group of boys playing some made-up game or another, but they turned their backs on him, and pretended not to see him, laughing and giggling among themselves.

_"…teacher's pet…"_

_"…stickler for the rules…how uncool…"_

So what, he had stopped goofing off all the time in class, big deal! Hikaru had obtained a level of maturity from his time at the hospital, and he no longer found it necessary or fun to mess around and upset the teachers needlessly; it was _silly_, _stupid_ even, and he didn't see a reason for it anymore. He'd done nothing wrong, so why…?

_"…plays with his 'Go' books all the time…"_

_"…what a weirdo…"_

Hikaru, somehow, at some point, had outgrown his classmates, and their immature mentalities. The change had come slowly after he had started spending more of his time around adults, but the realization that he was on a different level of understanding then his classmates had hit him all at once. The hints of change had been there before, but he hadn't noticed them; the examples of the difference in him were everywhere: How he had been the only one in class to understand what his teacher had been talking about when she got a little scatterbrained and stated talking about political issues that normally children his age wouldn't understand —topics that had become more normal to him, because the older people at the hospital who were _always_ complaining about it. How sometimes when he spoke, the other kids sometimes didn't know understand what he was saying when he used words that he had picked up unconsciously from the people at the hospital. How he had started seeing some of his classmate's mannerisms as immature. It seemed that an invisible line had been drawn at some point, and was diving him from the rest of the world. The signs of change had all been there, but they had all hit him suddenly after Akari confronted him.

_"You've changed."_ She had told him, _"And I… I don't understand you anymore_._"_ And just like that, he saw it too: he _had _changed, and though he wasn't regretful that he had become different, he was just… upset that none of his "friends" seemed to understand.

But "Kids are kids", as Doctor Takahashi sometimes said, "and sometimes, kids are cruel, and often times, don't understand the full impact of their actions."

Hikaru sat down silently under of the of the school ground's trees, and pulled out his book of Go problems, and began to work on them in hopes of burying himself within them… but he had no such luck; he couldn't concentrate. His eyes kept floating wistfully over to the other boys playing football (or soccer, as some boys who were really into American culture insisted on calling it), kicking their ball up and down the field, laughing and shrieking joyfully. The swings too, were full, and there were a few other kids his age on the slides, climbing up, sliding down, climbing up, and sliding down. And then he saw her standing between the swing set and the monkey bars: Akari.

Hikaru frowned slightly; they'd been so close before—they _were_ childhood friends after all—but they had drifted apart in the past few months, and after Akari's outburst on him about how he had "changed too much", and how she didn't understand him anymore, the divide between them grew further to the point that he doubted it would ever be mended. Perhaps it was for the best; she simply couldn't understand him, and truly, he didn't understand her either. She'd still talk to him sometimes, just to be nice, but Hikaru was sure that with time, they'd drift apart completely and forget each other entirely, and Akari's would become just another face in the hall.

Hikaru felt a slight 'pang' in his heart at this thought, but it simply couldn't be helped.

Hikaru felt lonely, and he didn't like it one bit. He'd never _felt_ lonely before, and he wished that he'd never have to feel lonely again, but he was sure he would. At the hospital, he never felt lonely, but at school…

School had become a lonely place for Hikaru since he was dubbed a 'teacher's pet' for improving his grades. He longed to go play a game with the other boys, but he didn't dare approach them; the only thing worst then the loneliness was the whispering. If he were to approach them, they'd cast him away, and when he left, all he would hear would be their whispers. He_ hated_ whispering.

Hikaru's school days became a blur for Hikaru; a blur of work, sneering face, and lecturing teachers that he merely bared until it was time to leave and escape to the comfort of the hospital.

"Remember to do pages 10 and 11 for homework! Have a great day everyone."

Hikaru leapt form his seat and hurried out the door when the teacher dismissed them at last. 30 steps to the door…25…15…10…freedom!

Hikaru threw his arms into the air, relishing the feeling of the cool breeze in his hair as he began to trek home. Immediately his thoughts went to Sai, and Doctor Takahashi, and pocky, and Ms. Nakamura (who was brilliant when it came to helping him with his math homework.), and he put school out of his mind in an instant. He wouldn't have to worry about whispering, mean classmates till tomorro—

"Hey, Shindo!"

Hikaru froze, and clenched his eyes closed tight, willing that whoever was there would just go away.

"Ey', teacher's pet!"

No such luck.

Hikaru started to walk once more, ignoring the jeers of his classmates, wondering _why_ they wouldn't just leave him alone. They didn't' make sense to him anymore; he didn't see the reasoning behind mindless teasing anymore. How could he? He had seen some results cruelty had had on people at the hospital, and he didn't like any of it one bit. He liked the hospital, and the smiling face, and kind words. All he wanted to do was go there where things still made sense to him…

"Are you _ignoring _us Shindo?"

Hikaru turned to face the two taunting boys, and immediately recognized them as a pair of boys from his class that he had once played with on occasion. But now, instead of looking at him with smiles as they once had, they gazed at him with cruel looks and sneering lips.

* * *

_"Why do people hurt each other?" Hikaru had once asked Doctor Takahashi, "Why?"_

_The Doctor sighed, "Your asking because of that man who came in earlier with stab wounds, right?" Hikaru had nodded solemnly. "Well… I can't really say for sure," Doctor Takahashi had admitted truthfully, "There are just so many reasons… and all of them are terrible, stupid reasons to hurt another. Some do it out of jealousy or anger towards another. Others just want to show others who's boss… but a great deal of people hurt other for the worst reason of all."_

_"What's that?"_

_"The worst reason of all for hurting someone… is hurting some just because they're different, and we can't, or refuse to understand them." _

* * *

Hikaru shuddered; what that the reason they hated him? Because he had changed? Because he was different? Because they could no longer understand him? Suddenly, Hikaru was shaken from his musings unexpectedly, when one of the other boys, without warning, shoved him roughly backwards in an attempt to get his attention. 

Hikaru merely blinked up at the boy from where he had stumbled down on the pavement, unable to understand their hostility.

"_Hey_! You two! What' cha doing picking on some innocent kid, huh?"

The two boys, who had been hovering over Hikaru were gone in a flash, and sped away at once, obviously fearing reprimand of any kind. Hikaru hesitantly turned to face his 'savior' of sorts, and was greeted by the sight of an older boy—a middle school boy by the look of his uniform—who was giving him a vaguely worried, but mostly amused look.

"Oh well, I'll get those two later; for now… how are ya' kid? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Hikaru replied, "Thank you very much for helping me out."

"It's no problem! It's cowardly for someone to attack someone weaker then them, and it's especially dirty to go two-on-one." The older boy grinned cockily, "Next time if they insist on fighting, I'll be on your team, and we'll show um' what's what, yeah?" The older boy paused for a moment and eyed Hikaru critically, "Hey, is your mom coming or something? I mean, if those boys come back…"

"No; I'm walking home." Hikaru explained, "My house isn't very far from here."

"Well then," the older boy replied with a sigh, running a hand through his hair, "I guess it can't be helped. I'll escort you. I can't very well just let you walk home alone after that."

Hikaru shrugged, sensing there was no point in arguing, and began to walk.

"Hey, kid," the older boy began, walking in step with Hikaru, "what's your name?"

"Shindo Hikaru. You?"

The older boy grinned cockily again, "The name's Tetsuo. Kaga Tetsuo, and don't you forget it."

* * *

A/N: A thousand apologies for how long it took me to dish this out, and for how _short_ this chapter is but… at least it's out, right? –shrugs hopelessly- The next chapter will be longer. I promise. 


	7. Something to Look Forward To

A/N: I'd like to give a big "thank you" to everyone who's reviewed so far, because I official have over 100 reviews now. :D When I started writing this story, I honestly didn't expect to get so much feedback. Thanks so much for your encouragements, and kind words that make me want to keep this story alive and see it through to the end. :) Now, without further adieu, on to the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Something to Look Forward To**

_"The only way to have a friend is to be one." -Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

For Hikaru, lunch couldn't come soon enough. He fidgeted in his seat the entire morning, his eyes glued to the clock, watching it _tick_, _tick_, _tick _away seconds at a rate that was far too slow for his tastes. At last, after what seemed to be days to the overly anxious boy, the school bell rang at last, announcing the lunch hour. Hikaru jumped out of his seat, and practically sprinted over to his schoolbag, grabbed his bento box, and was out the door in record time: he didn't have a second to delay. After all, though the Middle School was fairly close, he couldn't afford to dally if he wanted to have lunch with Kaga. 

Since their meeting, Hikaru had taken to running down to the Middle School for the lunch hour. Since many elementary school students often went home for lunch, Hikaru was never questioned as to where he was going by the teachers. And besides, his mother knew he was going, so there was no reason that he _shouldn't_ be allowed to eat with the older middle school boy he had befriended; and after all, it was nice to eat lunch with someone he could call a "friend" again.

It had been several weeks since the "incident" with the bullies, and 5 days since Kaga had first invited him to come to the Middle School to have lunch with him. Somehow, Hikaru found that he and Kaga 'clicked' somehow almost at once. Kaga was an energetic, cocky, and somewhat smug individual, and while at times, the older boy's personality clashed with Hikaru's, somehow the two got on splendidly nonetheless. Also, it helped that they had found a common subject that both could relate to: Go.

Kaga was on the Middle School's Shogi team, but had revealed in one of their first conversations that he had once been an avid Go fanatic and player, but had given it up. Ever since Hikaru had discovered _that _little tidbit, he had been begging the older boy to play a game with him, but Kaga had refused every time… However, Kaga had finally relented, telling Hikaru somewhat exasperatedly "fine kid, come to lunch tomorrow and I'll let you play a round of Go; I promise."

Hikaru resisted the urge to grin wildly… but failed and practically skipped into the courtyard that that stood before the Middle School, cluthicng his bento box to his chest. He arrived under the tree where the two of them had shared lunches the few times they had eaten together, but found no one there, and only a note hanging at eye-level form one of the branches on the tree.

_"Go to Room A23"_

Hikaru eyed the note for a moment before shrugging indifferently and turning to enter the school building.

* * *

Tsutsui Kimihiro was _not_ having a good day. First, he had overslept and been late to school, He'd also missed breakfast as well and some inconsiderate kid had bumped into him in the hall and knocked his lunch from his hands, sending any hopes he had of eating and food flying across the floor. Plus (just like every other day in the year) their _still _wasn't enough (or any) people interested in Go to form a Go club. No, it was _not_ a good day for Tsutsui, and to make matters worst, one Kaga Tetsuo had taken him hostage, and was now laughing as Tsutsui demanded rather hotly that his classmate let him out of the Biology room. 

"Come on Tsutsui, calm down! Theirs something I'd like you to do… consider it a favor between friends."

"_Friends_?!" Tsutsui asked skeptically, eying the other boy dubiously. Certainly they weren't on _bad_ terms per say, and they talked on occasion, but Tsutsui wasn'' quite sure they qualified as _friends_ though. While Tsutsui and Kaga got on better then they did with _some_ classmates, the fact still remained that they had their fair amount of clashes, considering the differences in personality between the two. With Kaga's abrasive, strong, confident personality, and Tsutsui's sometimes quiet, "always follow the rules", thoughtful manner, such clashes were inevitable.

"Yes, friends;" Kaga said sweetly, his tone of voice indicating manipulation, that had Tsutsui on edge; obviously Kaga needed something from him. "and friends do things for friends, right?"

"What is it that you want Kaga?" Tsutsui asked tensely, eyeing the other suspiciously.

Kaga laughed. "Who ever said I wanted anything?" Then the boy suddenly grew seriously for a moment, and stated, more then asked, "You like Go, right?"

Tsutsui nodded hesitantly, "Well, yeah, but everyone knows _that_. I'd be on the team if there was one, but there aren't enough people…" Tsutsui paused for a moment, and eyed Kaga critically. "What is this really about Kaga…?" Tsutsui ventured, but was cut off by the sound of a door opening.

"Ah, Hikaru, you've arrived."

"…Hikaru…?" Tsutsui questioned, turned to face the small—obviously elementary school—boy. "Kaga, who is this?"

"Tsutsui Kimihiro, meet Shindo Hikaru; Shindo Hikaru, meet Tsutsui Kimihiro." Kaga introduced, going over to ruffle Hikaru's hair, "Hikaru," he began, leaning down to the shorter boy's level, "Tsutsui here plays Go, just like you, and he's here to play a game with you like promised—" Kaga began, but was cut off by the pair of boys screeching "WHAT?!" simultaneously.

"Wait a second Kaga, I never agreed to do such a thing!"

"But I though that _you'd_ play with me!"

Kaga ignored these complaints however and went to a cabinet at the back of the room and threw it open and withdrew from it a dusty, beat-up goban.

"Years ago when the school actually had a Go team, they held meetings here," Kaga explained, "and the gobans are still here; isn't that lucky?" he asked with a grin, seemingly unfazed by the displeased looks on both Hkaru and Tsutsui's faces, "You can play on this! Oh, but I suppose you'll want lunch first, right?"

Tsutsui's stomach growled hungrily, and Hikaru nodded enthusiastically to this suggestion, and brought out his bento, which to Tsutsui, looked absolutely heavenly. His stomach let out another growl.

"What's wrong Tsutsui, don't' you have lunch?" Kaga teased, and Tsutsui felt his ears go red in embarrassment, and in just a bit of anger; Kaga had probably planned this all somehow, he just knew it! Tsutsui sighed. He supposed it was of no use; it seemed he'd just have to go along with what Kaga wanted him to do.

"I'll play you for your bento." Tsutsui muttered to Hikaru, causing Kaga to smile wildly from where he sat. Hikaru looked at Tsutsui uncertainly.

"But I wanted to play Kaga…"

"Are you backing down from a challenge kid?" Kaga asked, and Hikaru froze mid-bite. He'd struck the right chord, and just one look at the boy told Tsutsui that Kaga had awoken a sleeping competitive streak in Hikaru by striking at his pride.

"No way!" Hikaru exclaimed, "Fine then; I'll accept your challenge. We'll play for my bento box!" And with that statement he snatched up a stone and placed it on the goban, and stared at Tsutsui, waiting for the other boy to react.

Tsutsui blinked down at the goban, and let out a sigh, wondering why he had gotten himself into such a mess. His stomach grumbled and reminded him. Well, at least Hikaru had overlooked the little fact that he himself wouldn't gain anything from the game, and didn't have to worry about loosing something other then dignity _if_ he _were_ to lose.

After merely a moment of hesitation, Tsutsui went to his school bag and retrieved his treasured Go book before seating himself before the goban and placing his own stone on the board. Hikaru eyed the Go book—which Tsutsui quickly buried himself in—with confusion.

"This is Tsutsui's style of Go." Kaga explained quietly so the other boy wouldn't hear as Hikaru placed a stone on the board. "That book's a security blanket of sorts for him… I don't know how good you are Hikaru, but know that Tsutsui's good (Not that I'd ever admit that to him…). I don't know if you can win, but it'll be a good experience; I promise you that. Watch out during Yose especially kid. He really starts to break out the big guns then."

Hikaru nodded, and observed the board for a few moments before placing down another stone. Before long, boundaries began to take shape and the skill of both players began to become evident. Tsutsui's go was careful, calculating, and by the book to such an extreme sometimes that it held him back; Hikaru's Go style however, was harder to pin. He was excellent at tricking Tsutsui into thinking certain plays were mistakes, and then turning them into favorable stones. And while Hikaru occasionally attempted rather spectacular, and usually risky moves, sometimes Hikaru hesitated, and was a bit overly cautious with his moves, as if he were playing someone who was on a completely different level that Tsutsui or he had little even had hopes of ever accomplishing. It was odd, how Hikaru sometimes was bold and daring, and sometimes seemed tentative and afraid that his plans would be detected, or that Tsutsui would see a hole in his territory that he hadn't seen. Hikaru's style of Go also seemed to be a bit of a collage of styles. Noticeably, Kaga vaguely recognized some techniques that Go pros from way before his time, that he had heard of in passing. And then their were other styles too here and there that he didn't recognize at all…Truly, Kaga wasn't sure _how_ one could properly describe the kid's Go.

Kaga watched the board with interest as Hikaru defended his territory once again. Hikaru, all in all, wasn't what he had expected. The kid was _good_, there was no doubt about that. He seemed to simply have a natural talent. Tsutsui was by no means a pushover, and Hikaru was really giving him a run for his money. Of course, Kaga was convinced that Tsutsui would doing much better if only he were to break out of his shell once in a while, or to even just take his head out of that stupid _book _of his for two seconds and look at the board. However, at the beginning of the game, Tsutsui hadn't been in the best of moods, but now after a few minutes of play, Tsutsui was smiling ever so slightly over the top of his Go book, so Kaga _supposed_ he would just have to put up with the dreadful book for the sake of Tsutsui's happiness….

The room was quiet for a long time, only the sound of the "click" of stones against the goban interrupting the silence. Then, at long last, Tsutsui's voice broke the stillness.

"I resign." He told Hikaru, sounding rather then put-out, rather pleased, "Just out of curiosity, how old are you Hikaru?"

"10." Hikaru replied.

"10…" Tsutsui whispered, "You'll be staring Middle School during our final year. It's too bad you aren't older; then we could have a least _two _people on the Go team, eh?" Tsutsui chuckled, "Thank you very much for the game Hikaru-kun. You're very skilled."

"Your not so bad yourself Tsutsui-sempai." Hikaru told him honestly, flushing slight from Tsutsui's praise.

Tsutsui sighed, "Well then, it looks like you've won fair and square. The lunch is yours."

Hikaru, seemingly having forgotten the bet for a moment, let out an excited whoop, and then practically inhaled his bento in a mater of seconds, causing Tsutsui to gape at him incredulously.

"Thank you for the game Tsutsui-sempai, and thanks for inviting me for lunch Kaga!" Hikaru told them truthfully, bouncing up form his seat, "If I don't a hurry though, I'll be late for class," he exclaimed, heading for the door, "Goodbye!" and with that, he was gone, leaving Tsutsui and Kaga with the stone-covered goban.

After a moment, Kaga brought out his own bento lunch, and opened it. To Tsutsui's surprise however, he produced two pairs of chopsticks, and offered one to Tsutsui.

"No, I couldn't…" he protested weakly, but was cut off when his stomach betrayed him and gurgled hungrily.

Kaga grinned wickedly, and let out a laugh. "A true Go player resigns when he knows he's defeated you know." he told him, rolling his eyes as he dug into the meal with his own chopsticks, "Now go on and eat before the lunch period ends."

Tsutsui sighed and simply dug into the meal himself. The two ate silently and quickly, both seemingly having something on their mind all the while.

"So…" they both suddenly said at once. Both froze, and their eyes met.

"You go first." Tsutsui prompted.

"No, you go ahead." Kaga insisted.

They both stared blankly at each other for a few moments.

"Why did you have him play me?" Tsutsui asked at last, "And don't say that you had nothing to do with it; you were planning to have us play all along."

Kaga laughed. "You've got me; you're right. I _was_ planning to get you two to play."

"But why?" Tsutsui asked, truly confused.

"Why?" Kaga asked with a cocky smile, "To see the kid's level without making a fool of myself of course!" Tsutsui gave him a look. "Fine." He muttered, "I also wanted. to give you something to look forward to."

"…What?" Tsutsui asked, wondering how all of Kaga's answers managed to just confuse him even more.

Kaga sighed, and looked mildly embarrassed, but continued. "I know that you hate how theirs no Go team, o.k.? You're always so sulking about it, and I thought it might cheer you up to know that you can have your little Middle School Go team for at least a year."

"..But you need _three_ people to make an actual team for tournament so how—" Tsutsui froze, and began to smile slightly, wondering if he was understanding what it was that Kaga was implying right. "Are you saying you'll join the Go team when Hikaru enters Middle School?!"

"Hey, hey, don't get the wrong idea," Kaga told him, now defiantly flushing slightly, "I'll only join if you guys can't find someone else! Hey stop _grinning_ at me like that! It's not like I'm going back to Go, I'll just… _help_ if I'm needed." He finished lamely.

Tsutsui chuckled lightly at Kaga and glanced at the goban. "Something to look forward to, eh?" he asked, "If he's like _this _now, I can't wait to see how much he's grown by the time he's in Middle School."

"He'll be able to beat us both by then, you know." Kaga mused quietly, half joking and half serious, "He really is something isn't he?"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Tsutsui chuckled, "He's a good Go player, and—"

"A good kid." Kaga finished with a grin, "Yeah, he is. We'll have to invite him up here or go down there more often; I think he's a person worth knowing."

"Yeah…" he agreed, and then added, "He's a person worth… _befriending_." He glanced down at the goban once more, eyeing the pattern of stones on the board with interest.

"_If you're this strong now_," Tsutsui mused to himself, "_How much higher will you have climbed by the time you're 12? Something to look forward to indeed…"_

* * *

A/N: So another familiar face enters the picture. ;) Happy 5th of May everyone! I'm proud of myself; I promised myself that I'd finish writing this, and publish it by the 5th, and somehow I managed to make myself keep that promise. :D Till next time! 

**-pyrofreeze**


	8. The Fear in Go

A/N: o.k… I want to clear this up now, because a lot of people have been asking: concerning Sai and Internet Go, I'm not going to skip over that part of the plot, so don't worry, I'll get to it. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Fear in Go**

_Fear is only as deep as the mind allows. -Japanese Proverb_

* * *

"You're insufferable!" 

"_You're_ just jealous."

Hikaru rolled his eyes as he entered the Biology room of the Middle School; he'd started to become accustomed to the odd friendship Tsutsui and Kaga (or 'Kimihiro' and 'Tetsuo' as the two had started insisting he call them) seemed to share. Kimihiro and Tetsuo always seemed to be at odds with one another, and yet it was obvious to Hikaru through small, subtle gestures of kindness between the two that the two were most defiantly friends, and becoming closer due to their common bond through Hikaru.

"You treat Go with no respect!" Kimihiro shouted, his eyes flashing dangerously behind his glasses.

"It's a _game_; it doesn't warrant _respect_." Tetsuo shot back, smiling ever so slightly. Hikaru shook his head; he was almost positive Tetsuo thought it was _fun _to rile Kimihiro up.

Hikaru took out his bento, and tuned out the argument he had heard at least a hundred variations of since meeting the two older middle school boys. At first, he had been shocked, and a little frightened by the arguments between the pair. Eventually, he had become accustomed to it however. And besides, even though they argued, Hikaru was sure they both truly cared for one another…

"You're so annoying!"

"And you're a complete nerd!"

Hikaru winced at the shrillness of the pair's voices and chuckled weakly. Yeah, they cared for one another all right, even if it was somewhere deep, _deep _down inside of them.

Hikaru's chuckle seemed to at last draw the attention of the two boys, causing the boys to finally register his presence.

"Oh, Hikaru, I hadn't noticed that you'd arrived…" Tetsuo murmured.

"Sorry about that," Kimihiro apologized, having the decency (unlike Tetsuo) to look vaguely ashamed and embarrassed about the argument, "Anyway, now that you're here, I have something to show you." Kimihiro produced three tickets from his pocket. "Theirs a Go championship this weekend and since you like Go, I though we could go together and check it out Hikaru."

"That'd be great! But… if it's just _us_ going, who's the third ticket for?"

Kimihiro flushed slightly, and Tetsuo grinned wildly. "I think we all know who the third tickets for." Tetsuo declared smugly, "But it seems little ol' Kimihiro is too shy to ask them to come along." He let out a loud snicker, "Go on Kimihiro, don't you have something to ask someone?"

Kimihiro glared at first, but then broke out into a grin that wiped the smile right off of Tetsuo's face. "Ah yes, I _do _need to ask someone something…" He immediately turned to Hikaru and asked him with a completely straight face, "Would you mind asking your mother if she'd like to come along with us?" he asked, "I'm sure she'd appreciate going along to see a bit of Go…"

"What?!" Tetsuo exclaimed in rage, "What about me?! What am I, chopped liver? Aren't you going to invite _me_?" he demanded, obviously considering Kimihiro's action as a direct attack on his pride.

"Oh," Kimihiro murmured, "Did _you_ want to go Mr. "I'm-on-the-Shogi-Team-and-am-not-interested-in-Go-at-all?"

After a few moments when Kimihiro's words finally set in, Tetsuo openly gaped at Kimihiro, realizing that he had been backed into a corner. Hikaru chuckled slightly; it seemed that Tetsuo and Kimihiro had rubbed off on one another a bit in the time since he had met them. After all, the trap Kimihiro had set for Tetsuo was positively Kaga-esque.

"I want to go." Tetsuo mumbled at last, looking rather annoyed at himself for falling for such a trick.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kimihiro asked, smirking (another thing he had picked up form Tetsuo), "I didn't quite hear you."

"O.k., fine! I want to go, o.k.?"

"Oh, so you _want_ to go?" Kimihiro goaded on, seemingly looking for a fight, which was usually _Tetsuo's_ "job".

Tetuso glared at Kimihiro and snatched the ticket from him. "Just give it here!"

Hikaru chuckled, "You two can't go two seconds without arguing, can you?" Then Hikaru got a serious look on his face for a moment. "But seriously, could you two try and not argue this weekend? Just this once?"

Tetsuo and Kimihiro shared a look. Hikaru rolled his eyes wondering how the two could always be at odds with each other, and yet know each other so well.

"I'll try and play nice." Tetsuo told him with a smirk, "but I'm not making any promises."

Hikaru nodded, and smiled in return; that promise was all that he could ask for, or expect really. But really… he simply couldn't _wait _for the weekend now. For the first time in a while he'd be spending the weekend hanging out with friends. The thought brought a smile to his face that simply wouldn't be put out for the rest of the day…his mood wasn't even ruined even when Kimihiro started chucking Go stones at Tetsuo for being "disrespectful". That night, he fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

Hikaru was sure that the thoughts of the weekend would keep a smile on his face through the rest of the week. However, the very next day, two simple words caused the smile on his face to waver momentarily before flat lining. 

"You're afraid."

The statement was said so bluntly, and so out of the blue by his Sensei that it took Hikaru by surprise for a moment, and caused him to freeze for a moment in closing the door to Sai's room. Hikaru looked up at his sensei to meet his teacher's eyes.

"What are you talking about Sai-sensei?"

"Your Go: it's become fearful." Sai told him, "That fear is staring to consume your game too. I taught Dr. Takahashi to make kifu, and I've been asking him to make records of your games with the other patients… and in those games, I'm staring to see things; habits and states of mind that could, if left unfixed, strangle and kill your Go."

Hikaru looked away form Sai, his face burning all of a sudden.

"I…I'm sorry Sai-sensei. It won't happen aga—"

"No, don't say that; it _will _happen again. Fear isn't something you can kill with ease in an instant, and by simply hoping with all your might that it will go away. It's something that is seeded, and grows silently at first, and then sprouts, and takes up good soil, and kills. You have to pull up every part of it from the ground, roots, and all, so that it can never grow again." Sai sighed, "I think I am partly to blame; though you've been playing patients in the hospital, you've mostly been playing me… I think that it perhaps is my Go that has caused you to be afraid."

"Sai-sensei, that's nonsense! I'm not afraid of your—"

"But you are." Sai whispered, cutting him off again, "I've been playing Go as long as I can remember… and as cruel as this may sound, you and I are on different levels. You've only just begun to explore the world of Go, and I—"

"And you're at the level of a pro." Hikaru finished. Sai looked as if he were going to protest, but Hikaru didn't give him a chance. "Don't say you aren't Sai-sense; I know your Go better then anyone's and I've watched Grandpa's tapes of old Professional Go matches over and over. You're at _their_ level Sai-sensei, if not higher." Hikaru paused, and looked at his Sensei, a question burning at his throat; he wasn't sure it would be polite to ask, but…

"Sai-sensei?" Hikaru questioned hesitantly, "If you're this strong… why _aren't _you a pro?"

Sai didn't say anything for a very long time, and for a moment, Hikaru feared that he had angered his usually cheerful teacher by asking, but at long last, Sai spoke.

"…When I was younger, I took the pro exams once… I stared off splendidly, winning all my matches, but then…" Sai trailed off.

"Then?" Hikaru prompted quietly, "What happened?"

"It was near the end of the exam… I was so close to making it, _passing_ it, but then… I had a powerful opponent by the name of Heian Taro. He was very skilled, and it wasn't yet clear who would win when I noticed it: He had a few of my colored stones in his pot. I figured that it was a mistake, and that when he noticed, he'd give them back to me, but… right when the judges weren't looking, he added some of the stones to his captured stones pile: he was purposefully cheating. I was just about to announcing it to the judges, but… he realized what I was about to do, and _he _spoke up." Sai's eyes glazed over, and he smiled sadly, as if remembering an unhappy memory.

"He accused _me_ of cheating. I was a no-name player. I had won tournament in my hometown often, but outside of that town, my name meant nothing to anyone. Heian Taro however, had a bit of prestige to back up his name. The judges knew him, and he had been one of a dozen Go players that were expected to be the top contenders for a spot as a Go pro that year. It was his word over mine, and his word carried a great deal more weight." Sai tried to smile at Hikaru, but the smile seemed somewhat forced and didn't quite reach his eyes. "They couldn't prove that anyone cheated, and I was allowed to finish, but I was too upset by what had happened to play properly, and I lost, and since there were only a handful of players left… that was enough to take me out of the standings. My reputation too was tarnished, as many believed that I was a cheater, but… I was still young; I wanted to get much, much stronger, and then go back again someday. So I moved here, and went to Go salons, and got a part-time job that simply paid the rent, and I played and played, working towards becoming stronger so I could proudly show my face again. I wanted to show the world how powerful I was, and I wanted to get so strong that their would be no doubt that I would have no _need_ to cheat to win at Go. I though I had time; I thought I had all the time in the world to go back and take that test again… but my time ran out as you can see." Sai chuckled bitterly, "And so here I am, lying in this hospital with nothing more than an impossible dream and a goban I can't even touch…" Sai suddenly looked thoughtful, and turned his eyes on his student, "…Hikaru?"

"…Yes?"

"Can you promise me something? Promise me not to be afraid, and not to hesitate; promise me that no matter what, you'll always confidently fight for things worth while to you, and to always pursue that which you love. I know it isn't as simple as that, but…promise you'll try?"

"I promise Sai-sensei." Hikaru agreed at once, "It's the very least I can do. And…even though it may be hard, I… I'll try and overcome my fear! I want to get stronger; much stronger…maybe even as strong as you." He added as an afterthought.

Sai smiled slightly and nodded in approval. "Your determination is strong Hikaru and with that… I have no doubt you will keep true to your promise, and I just know you'll fulfill your dreams."

Hikaru flushed embarrassedly. "Let's play then Sai-sensei," he suggested, clearing the Go board, "and I'll try to play without fear."

Sai only smiled in response.

* * *

"Have you just finished visited Sai-san Hikaru-kun?" 

"Ah, yes, Ms. Nakamura. We just finished, and Sai-sensei's physical therapist just went in… and mom's shift doesn't end for another hour, so…"

"So you're looking for something to occupy your time with, eh? Preferably a patient willing to play a round of Go?"

Hikaru nodded, "You know me too well Ms. Nakamura, but… I suppose I _could _play Mr…Mr… Ah, yes, Mr. Sato if he isn't busy!"

"Ah…" Ms. Nakamura frowned, "I'm afraid he just checked out this morning," she informed Hikaru solemnly, shuffling through some files on her desk, "But…" she continued, seeing Hikaru's disappointed look, "Dr. Takahashi informed me that he has a patient down in one of his rooms who's here to have something checked up quickly, who apparently likes Go. If you hurry down to room 140A, you might be able to catch him."

Hikaru eyes lit up at the prospect of a new opponent. "Thanks for the tip Ms. Nakamura!" he thanked her before taking off, speeding down the hall towards the elevators.

* * *

"It looks like, for the most part, you little infection is pretty much gone; you just need another week of antibiotics and you'll be as good as new." Dr. Takahashi assured his patient, "If you wait here, I can go and run upstairs and grab your medication…" 

Dr. Takahashi's patient nodded solemnly. The doctor smiled at him, and went into the hallway and promptly let out a noise of surprise.

"Oh, Hikaru! I suppose Ms. Nakamura sent you down, did she?" he chuckled, "Well then, let's see if my patient's up for a game." Dr. Takahashi re-entered the room but this time, with Hikaru in tow.

"This is Shindo Hikaru," Dr. Takahashi told his patient, fetching one of the hospital's gobans from a cabinet in the corner of the room, "He loves to play Go… and a little birdie told me you play. Perhaps you could entertain each other while I'm gone?"

Dr. Takahashi's patient eyed Hikaru critically, and then turned his eyes back to Dr. Takahashi. "Doctor, I really don't think a kid could possibly—"

"Please Ogata-san, just one game? It shouldn't take too long, and it'll pass the time for you will I go get your medicine."

Dr. Takahashi's patient, Ogata Seiji, eyed Shindo Hikaru with indifference but finally, he sat himself before the goban in order to appease his doctor. "How many stones will you put down?"

Hikaru blinked, "I don't' know. How many _should_ I put down? How strong are you?"

Ogata, his expression still set and serious, raised a single eyebrow delicately, "So you don't know who I am?"

"…No…?" Hikaru replied slowly, going through a list of faces in his mind, and unable to find Ogata's among them, "Should I?"

Ogata didn't' reply to the question, he merely suggested a number of stones for Hikaru to put down that he thought was fair, and began the game.

A minutes in, and Ogata was willing to admit that the kid had a grasp on how to play Go properly.

Five minutes, and Ogata could tell that the kid wasn't too bad of a player.

Ten minutes, and Ogata was had to admit he was intrigued.

At the conclusion of their game however, Ogata wondered where the kid had been _hiding_, but before he could ask, Hikaru had run off rather quickly, and Dr. Takahashi had given him his medicine, so he didn't have an excuse to stick around.

Ogata stood outside of the hospital, just about to open his car door, but paused, and looked back towards the hospital. "Shindo Hikaru, huh?" he asked, staring up at the looming white building, "I look forward to seeing how far your love of Go takes you." And with that, he got into his car, and closed the door.

* * *

"How was your game with Ogata-san Hikaru? He looked quite thoughtful while he was walking out." 

Hikaru smiled faintly. "I lost." He confessed, "but it was a very enjoyable game. He was _really _good… as in _Sai's level _good."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." Dr. Takahashi replied, walking side by side with Hikaru, "But I wonder…if he won, why did he wear such a look? I was sure that he had lost and was trying to figure out where had had gone wrong from his expression…"

Hikaru merely shrugged helplessly.

* * *

That night, Ogata was late for one of weekly casual games with his long-time colleague, Touya Meijin. 

"It's unusual for you to be late." Touya observed casually as he placed a stone on the goban, "Did anything happen that kept you from coming on time?"

"…No." Ogata replied calmly, placing his own stone on the board, "I merely… lost track of time in my musings."

Touya didn't question Ogata further, and the rest of the game was played in silence. At the end of the game Ogata stood, and went to the door, and slipped into his shoes, but paused before he opened the door.

"Touya-san?" he began, turning to face his colleague, "Has your son yet found anyone his age that can rival his power?"

Touya Meijin frowned. "No; he's still waiting, but I doubt he'll ever find someone his _own _age powerful enough to be his opponent."

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure." Ogata told him mysteriously, opening the door, "and who knows," he murmured, "an opponent worthy of him might be out there somewhere…" he paused, but then finally headed out the door. "Goodnight Touya-san, and tell your son 'Hello' for me."

Touya Meijin nodded, and watched Ogata leave, his colleague's words flitting through his mind.

"I wonder…has Ogata met Akira's ideal opponent?" he mused quietly, going back to his goban, and observing it casually, "If one with Akira's strength is out there, and has caught Ogata's eye… it's only a matter of time before he appears. All we can do now… is wait and see if he appears before the world of Go."

Somewhere, miles away from where Touya Meijin sat at his goban thinking, a boy sat up in his bed and sneezed viciously. Quietly, he put down his book of Go problems, and stared up at the sky.

"I'm going to get stronger." Hikaru whispered, "I'm going to get much stronger, and then maybe, just maybe I'll someday get to stand in front of the world and show everyone how strong I am." With that said, Hikaru yawned tiredly, and settled down in his bed and fell asleep, smiling softly as he dreamed of what possibilities the future could hold.

* * *

A/N: If the story about Heian Taro and Sai sounds familiar… it should ;) And just a fun fact: "Heian" is the name of the era Sai in the manga/anime is originally from. 

And yes, this chapter jumps around a bit… but this chapter was what I like to call a "bridge" chapter, which is written as a set up for the next/future chapters…

Anyway, where I am it's pretty late, and I should probably be sleeping... so, till next time ;)

**-pyrofreeze**


	9. Weekend at the Tournament

A/N: The next chapter is here at last! Just a warning though, my school's Final Exams are coming up _really_ soon, so the next update will probably be slow in coming. Just a heads up...

Oh, and just a little disclaimer: Hikaru's rant at the beginning of this chapter doesn't belong to me really. I owe it all to various informational websites...

* * *

**Chapter 9: Weekend at the Tournament**

_"The sharing of joy, whether physical, emotional, psychic, or intellectual, forms a bridge between the sharers which can be the basis for understanding much of what is not shared between them, and lessens the threat of their difference." -Audre Lorde_

* * *

For Hikaru, the days before the weekend seemed to drag on forever, but at long last, the weekend came. Hikaru clutched his ticket happily and thought of what the tournament might be like, and what sort of players he'd get to observe. Hikaru practically skipped to the Middle School courtyard where they had agreed to meet, unable to contain his excitement. However, as he reached the school gate, he stopped and wrinkled his nose in confusion. 

"That smell…" Hikaru murmured, coughing lightly into his hand, "…Is it…smoke?" He entered the courtyard to the sight of Kimihiro and Tetsuo arguing (yet again), but he also found the source of the cough-inducing smoke. Smoldering lightly between Tetsuo's fingers was a single cigarette.

"Give it here Tetsuo!" Kimihiro demanded, "You shouldn't have those!"

"Nope; you're just sour because _you_ can't get your hands on some of these."

"_No_." Kimihiro huffed, "I'm 'sour' because for one thing, it's _stupid_ to smoke those things because they're _bad_ for you, and two, because _you put that first cigarette out on my goban_!" he exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the goban that sat on the picnic table beside him.

Tetsuo merely let out a noncommittal sound and put the cigarette to his lips, and took a deep breath…and promptly coughed violently.

"_SEE_?" Kimihiro exclaimed, "They're bad for you! You're _coughing_."

"Doesn't mean anything." Tetsuo wheezed, attempting to blow smoke rings, "And besides, it's _cool_."

That did it for Hikaru. In a single moment, he strode up to Tetsuo and snatched the cigarette from the boy's hands in a single motion. Tetsuo let out a small "Hey!" but Hikaru ignored him and tossed the smoldering cigarette to the ground and promptly stepped on it, grinding it into the ground.

"Hey! Those are hard to get you know!" Tetsuo growled hotly before drawing another cigarette from his coat pocket," I could only nick these three from my dad, and this is the last one." He murmured, putting the cigarette in his mouth while he searched for a lighter in his pockets. However, no sooner then Tetsuo's hands left the cigarette, Kimihiro's hand had shot out and snatched the cigarette away and in only a moment, he had crushed the unlit stick beneath his shoe.

"Hey, now you listen here…" Tetsuo snarled, glaring. But before he could yell at Kimihiro, Hikaru cut him off.

"No, _you _listen." Hikaru told him, adopting the tone of a schoolteacher scolding their student, "Do you have any _idea_ what's in those things? Cigarette smoke contains over _four thousand _chemicals, _including _forty-three _known_ cancer-causing compounds! Tar, formaldehyde, ammonia, hydrogen cyanide, and arsenic; Arsenic! They use that in rat poison! Don't even get me started on the nicotine either! Cigarette smoking can cause cancers of the lung, larynx, oral cavity, throat, and esophagus; not to mention that it can contribute to cancers of the bladder, pancreas, liver, kidney, stomach, and some leukemia. And that isn't even the _half_ of it! I could go on for _hours_!…" And for Kimihiro and Tetsuo, Hikaru _did _seem to go on for hours, though he only lectured on for mere minutes.

By the time Hikaru was done with his rant, both Tetsuo AND Kimihiro were staring at him blankly.

"What?" Hikaru asked throwing his hands in the air, "I spend almost all my free time in a hospital! Honesty, how could I _not_ pick up a thing or two?"

After a few more moments of blank stares, Kimihiro was the first to shake off his stupor.

"So in short Tetsuo," he began, adjusting his glasses, "It'd be stupid of you to start smoking because it most certainly isn't 'cool', and Hikaru and I will see to it that you don't touch those vile things again."

Tetsuo scowled, obviously annoyed if not angry, and eyed the squashed cigarette on the ground mournfully. He seemed as though he were about to retort, but Kimihiro spoke again before he had the chance.

"It we don't get going now we'll be late," he told Tetuso matter-of-factly, "So not another word out of you; we're going to the subway _now_." There was a tone of finality in Kimihiro's voice that, for once, caused Tetsuo to obey, and slink behind Hikaru and Kimihiro on the way to the closest subway stop, sulking.

* * *

Upon entering the convention center in which the tournament was being held, the only sound Hikaru could manage to murmur was a small. "Wow." 

The building was fairly large and wasn't very crowed, or fancy, and almost everyone in the building seemed to be two or three decades his senior, but Hikaru still found himself amazed and excited. Little stalls selling Go books, gobans, and other various merchandise lined the halls and everywhere you turned there were people who loved Go, were talking about Go, and were standing hunched over kifu whispering excitedly. The atmosphere enticed Hikaru, and made him feel as if he could play a thousand games and a thousand opponents and beat them all.

"Hmm… it seems that the eye he created there is a standard by-the-book attempt to block him from gaining territory _there_, but if he had just placed a stone over _here_…"

Tetsuo—who had been moody the entire way there, but _had _cheered up slightly—and Hikaru rolled their eyes at Kimihiro, who was muttering to himself as he watched a pair of older men play Go with his nose buried in his Go book, trying to figure out the strategies being employed.

"Oh, and the trap he created over there is good… if his opponent takes his stone at the bottom, he'll have to defend though, and leave his upper territory alone for awhile…"

Tetsuo's eyes met Hikaru's, and suddenly it seemed that Tetsuo put the events of the morning out of his mind as the his lips quirked into a slight smirk. The two shared a look, and suddenly broke out simultaneously into identical mischievous smiles.

"Shall we?" Tetsuo asked.

"Yes, let's." Hikaru agreed, and both boys advanced towards Kimihiro who still stood muttering and unaware of the conspiracy against him.

"If he consolidates his upper territory, he can work on encroaching on white's territory in the lower left hand—Hey!" Kimihiro let out a yelp of surprise as Tetsuo snatched the Go book from his hands and tossed it to Hikaru, who stood safely out of Kimihiro's reach.

"Give it back!" he exclaimed hotly, jabbing his fingers at Tetsuo, "And _you_." Kimihiro rounded on Hikaru, "I thought you were on _my _side!"

"I switch sides according to the cause." Hikaru told him chuckling.

Tetsuo let out a long whistle. "Oh, a double agent, huh? I guess I'd better watch my back."

"Yep. You never known when I just might decide to switch sides and start helping Kimihiro again."

"Oh well, _in that case_…" Tetsuo chortled, grabbing the book from Hikaru, "_I'll_ hold this for you. Can't have you giving it back now, can I?"

"You…you…" Kimihiro growled, attempting to sound menacing, but failing due to the small amused smile that was creeping onto his lips, "Give it back!"

"Gotta' catch us first!" Tetsuo exclaimed, his eyes flashing playfully, "Come on Hikaru: Run!"

And so they ran, dashing past the stands and gobans, and ignoring the disapproving stares and shouts of adults with Kimihiro on their heels, shouting threats that were completely ruined by his obviously amused tone.

Hikaru and Tetsuo burst out in a fit of giggles, but somehow continued to run without loosing momentum, and it wasn't long before Kimihiro could no longer hold back the laughter bubbling within him at his friend's annoying, but playful antics. It was wonderful, and Hikaru felt absolutely giddy. He loved Go, and being with people who were mature and beyond petty foolishness, but…he hadn't goofed off like this for ages, and he revealed at the feeling of running with Tetsuo and Kimihiro and laughing, and just _being kids_. Often, the kids his age partook in 'fun' that always seemed to be at the expense of others happiness, but _this_…_this_ was what fun was supposed to be. Running with your friends—your _true _friends who would do anything for your sake—and laughing for no reason at all, save for 'because you can', and 'because you're alive'.

When at last the three collapsed in a giggling pile near an empty goban in a fairly empty hall, for several minutes, all they could do was smile.

"I haven't done anything like that for awhile." Kimihiro admitted quietly, wheezing and winded, "But perhaps, if you two decide to pull something like that again, you could choose a more appropriate time and place?"

Hikaru muttered something that sounded suspiciously liked "but what would be the fun in that?" but Tetsuo hushed him and smirked "Right O' Kimihiro." Tetsuo replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm. He jumped to his feet, and immediately held out his hand to help up the winded Kimihiro. After Kimihiro was on his feet, Tetsuo immediately grasped Hikaru's hands and hauled the younger boy to his feet. "Well then," he began, "How about we go see what sort of matches are going on, eh?"

The other two boys, both still in the process of catching their breath, simply nodded in reply.

* * *

The three boys wandered the building aimlessly, stopping to watch a match or a lecture here and there, or to eye some rather fancy merchandise. 

"These are all strictly amateur Go players, right?" Hikaru asked curiously as they moved on after having stopped to watch the end of a game that had been in progress.

"Well, yes," replied Kimihiro, his head buried in a program, "But according to this, a pro player is supposed to make a guest appearance and play a game with the tournament winner."

"Wow, I'm sure that'll be an exciting game! When is it?"

"In about an hour in the main hall."

"Well then, let's go check it out and see if this pro guy has arrived yet!" Hikaru exclaimed, dashing off excitedly.

"Hikaru, slow down!" Kimihiro protested weakly, but it was no use; Hikaru was far to wound up and excited from the day's fun and wasn't about to listen to sense.

"Hey kid, I'll race you there!" Tetsuo told him with an arrogant smirk, "And I'll definitley win."

"You're on!" Hikaru exclaimed, "And we'll see if you're still smirking when I beat you."

"T-Tetsuo, don't encourage him!"

"Last one there buys dinner for everyone tonight!"

"Not just dinner; _Ramen_!"

"W-Wait a second!" Kimihiro protested, "You can't just—"

"Hurry up Kimihiro, or else dinner's on you tonight!"

Kimihiro sighed, and muttered something about 'needing to get new friends' under his breath before jogging to keep up with his two immature companions.

* * *

"It's hardly fair that I have to pay for all our dinner's tonight, since _I _paid for our tickets." Kimihiro grumbled, taking a seat in the auditorium hall where the match between the Go pro and the amateur champion was to take place. 

"But you'll pay for it anyway, won't you Kimihiro?" Tetsuo asked, the smirk on his face making it clear that he already knew the answer.

"…Yeah, I will." Kimihiro conceded, knowing there wasn't any real point in arguing.

"Your such a good sport Kimihiro ol' pal!" Tetsuo told him with his same cocky smile, while suddenly ruffling Kimihiro's hair, causing the boy to let out an indignant squawk.

"Stop it you two," Hikaru chided lightly, as though _he_ were the middle school student, and Kimhiro and Tetsuo his underclassmen, "The amateur Go Tournament Champion has arrived."

The Tournament's champion was a severe looking balding little man, who seemed to have a frown frozen onto his face. He inclined his head and grunted as his own personal way of saying 'thanks' to all those who offered congratulations, and it seemed to Hikaru from where he stood, that the champion just wanted to get on with his game.

"Hey, he's arrived!"

Everyone paused in what they were doing, and though there was still a buzz of conversation in the air, all eyes were tuned on the auditorium doors, where the visiting Go Pro stood.

"…Touya Meijin?" Kimihiro whispered, "Well I'll be… I wonder how they coaxed him into attending such an event…?"

"Touya Meijin? Who's that?"

"He's that Go Pro of course, and he's pretty well known too. Well, his real name is Touya Kouya, but everyone calls him Touya Meijin, since he holds the Meijin title. He's held in high esteem among Go players, and even among his fellow pros. That tournament champion doesn't even stand a chance." Tetsuo told Hikaru knowingly.

In the end, Tetsuo's prediction proved true. Touya Meijin shook hands, and went to another room to play with the champion while Hikaru, Tetsuo, Kimihiro, and the crowd watched the match on a screen in the auditorium while a man stood in front of it, lecturing and explaining the game blow by blow.

"And we see here that our amateur champion is attempting to move _here_ in an attempt to stop Touya-sensei from overtaking the territory in the left top corner of the board…"

"An attempt that will fail." Tetsuo muttered under his breath.

"Miserably," Hikaru added.

"Just like all of his other supposed 'strategies'. He's getting desperate now… Honestly, I'm beginning to wonder how he _won_ the Tournament. Some of the players we saw earlier would at least put up a better fight then this guy!" Kimihiro huffed, "It's over; It's only a matter of time before the "champion" realized it."

Kimihiro's observation proved true as well, and only minutes following Kimihiro's prediction, the tournament champion admitted his loss, and the game was over with Touya Meijin as the obvious winner.

"Even though the amateur's performance was sorta disappointing, I enjoyed watching that Go Pro's performance! His eyes were so intense!" Hikaru declared, "And his style of Go was so _cool_, and did you see—?"

"Hikaru," Kimihiro admonished lightly, "You're babbling. And you don't need to tell us about the match. We _were_ there you know. I do wonder though, what sort of move he used in the end… Maybe my Go book has—" Kimihiro froze, his hand groping in his backpack frantically, "My Go book…!"

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked, pausing to look back at Kimihiro, "What are you—?"

"My Go book's missing!" Kimihiro cried frantically, "Oh, what can I do/? It's missing!"

"Calm down Kimihiro; we'll get you a new one…" Tetsuo reasoned, trying to calm the frantic Kimihiro (who was beginning to look hysterical) but to no avail.

"No, I can't just get a _new_ one! I need _my _Go book."

"But they sell the _exact same book _here! I've see it at ten different stalls!"

"…Just any old book won't _do_." He insisted, "That one's special."

"…But we could just get another," Hikaru tried weakly, "I'll pay for it and everything." He offered, but Kimihiro was already wandering off on a search for his beloved Go book.

"I've got to find _that_ one." He insisted one last time before disappearing into the crowd, "…my dad gave that one to me."

Hikaru made as if to go after Kimihiro, but Tetsuo held him back. "Shouldn't we…?"

"No; Kimihiro needs some space… but we can still look for that book of his ourselves while we let him calm down. C'mon."

Tetsuo and Hikaru walked in silence, retracing their steps to find the book. Hikaru felt confused and Tetsuo's face was surprisingly serious for once.

"…Tetsuo?" A grunt in response. "Why is Kimihiro so upset over loosing a book his father gave him?"

Tetsuo didn't answer for a while, and so they simply continued their search, but at last he spoke.

"Kimihiro was a lot like his dad—or so I've been told. I never actually met the guy, but I was told he was intelligent, and a do-gooder like Kimihiro. They were close, but… about a year ago, Kimihiro was out of school for a week or so. We weren't friends back then really, but I do remember noticing that he was out since the teacher was always asking for someone to take him his assignments. After he came back, everyone was whispering about how his father had died… it was hard for him; you could see plainly on his face that he was in mourning, and in pain over his loss…" Tetsuo's face was grave, and didn't give away what he was feeling, but Hikaru had a feeling that though his face was emotionless, what he was thinking in his mind was a whole other story … but it was hard to tell with Tetsuo sometimes, since he was rarely truly serious, and liked to avoid deep touchy-feely moments. Hikaru half wanted to inquire about Kimihiro's father further, but in the end decided it was probably best to let it go for the time being.

"I'm going to go over by that stall over there to see if Kimihiro dropped it there; you go to the auditorium where that match between the 'champion' and the pro was held and see if he left it there, o.k.?" Hikaru nodded and the two parted ways silently. Hikaru made his way back to the auditorium, and promptly began his search.

After several minutes of searching, Hikaru was about to give up and go meet up with Tetsuo once more when he spotted something on the ground in the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly to look at the object directly, and let out a sound of delight. There was no mistaking it; the tattered, worn Go book sitting several paces from him was most defiantly Kimihro's prized Go Book. At once, Hikaru advanced on it, and reached out to grab it—only to find another hand already there. Hikaru, and the owner of the hand that had grasped the book at almost the same time, both looked up, startled by each other.

"Sorry!" They both stammered at once, both letting go of the book at once, letting it fall to the floor.

After standing awkwardly eyeing each other for a moment, the other boy bend down and picked the Go book up from the ground. He then offered it to Hikaru with a shy smile.

"Is this yours?"

Hikaru took the book from the other boy cautiously, and opened the front cover. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Kimihiro's neat writing in the front cover spelling out 'Tsutsui Kimihiro'.

"No, but it's my friend's; it's very precious to him you see…"

"Ah, alright then; I'm glad you were able to find it for him."

"So am I." Hikaru told him, "Well then…" Hikaru inclined his head slightly as if to say 'goodbye' to the stranger, and the other boy returned the gesture with a small smile. The boys parted ways and Hikaru ran to find Kimihiro and Tetsuo so they could go to dinner. The boy he had seen moments ago disappeared from his mind at once in favor of thoughts of ramen and pocky. The little fact that the boy he had seen before bore a startling resemblance to the pro player 'Touya Meijin' never once crossing his mind.

"Akira-kun, we're going now! Your father has a meeting with some of his colleagues this evening so we need to get going soon if we're to have dinner before hand."

The boy who bore a likeness to pro player who had easily defeated the amateur champion watched a certain boy with bleached blonde bangs go with curiosity; after all, it wasn't often that he saw boys his own age at the Go tournaments or conventions he went to with his father. Akira shook his head and put the boy out of mind. "Coming mother." He replied, glancing once more at Hikaru's retreating form before banishing the boy from his thoughts and running to his mother.

* * *

A/N: How much do you guys hate me right now? But seriously, Hikaru will meet Akira _for real_ soon. 

I had _far _too much fun writing this chapter. :P I have this horrible tendency to write too much serious contemplative moments in my stories (not that this chapter doesn't have its moments…) and I rarely just write any character just having fun, so writing the more lighthearted parts of this chapter was loads of fun for me, not to mention a nice change of pace for me personally. :)

Till next time!

**-pyrofreeze**


	10. The Truth About Go

A/N: My school's final exams are done at last, which means that my summer has finally officially begun. :D

Also,a big **THANK YOU** for everyone who's reviewed, put this story in their favorites, and have alerts (which I just reached 100+ on...:D) on this story. I honestly didn't expect to get as much feedback as I did on this story, and every little review continues to encourage me to keep this story alive, and to update as quickly as I can. You guys rock. :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Truth About Go**

_All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them. -Galileo_

* * *

The world of Go is a constantly changing one; there are always old players retiring, dying, and new players coming out form the world of amateurs into that of pros. Despite their differences though, both young and old players truly have two common goals—The first being the obvious goal to become a stronger player. However, the second common goal of all Go players is less known, and rarely ever vocalized. Everyone claims to want to make it to the top over everyone, but being number one is a lonely place indeed. Deep down, what all Go players really want is an opponent; the _perfect_ opponent: an equal. Someone you could play a thousand times and yet never grow bored of the game because the outsole would always be changing due to how close in strength you were to each other. And really, that's what Go's all about; it's about taking ones skills and seeing if it's good enough to best another's game. Without an opponent sitting on the other side of the goban, there is no Go.

Shindo Hikaru, new to the world of Go was beginning to learn this: that Go wasn't about the board, and the stones and the moves. It was about the _people_, the _opponents_ that sat on the other side of the board. Hikaru had only begun his journey into the world of Go however, and had only yet seen a glimmer of this truth. However that was sometimes more then experienced Go players who'd been playing for years would ever realize.

Hikaru tried playing by himself for practice sometimes on the goban Sai gave him, but it just wasn't the same; he didn't feel the same excitement playing alone that he felt when he played Tetsuo (who had eventually given in and played a game withhim), Kimihiro, or Sai-sensei, and because of that, he saw a glimmer of the ultimate truth of Go. But his mind was on other things too, like how to play his Go without fear, and how to grow stronger, not to mention his schoolwork too.

But Shindo Hikaru was not the only young Go player his age to see this glimmer of truth. Another boy, his age, had seen the glimmer too: the boy Hikaru had met by chance at the Tournament had started to see it too.

Go, to Touya Akira, was a part of life, and a normal facet in his little world. He'd been born to a father who'd already established himself in the world of Go pros, and from the moment he was born, he was constantly surrounded by all sorts of players, chatting frequently of Go, and by the click of stones against the goban. To Touya Akira, Go _was_ life; it was all there was in the world, and all there ever would be. All he needed, and would ever need, was Go. Well, that was what he thought anyway… until he saw that glimmer of the real truth about Go... in the form of one Kaga Tetsuo.

* * *

"Ah, that boy found my book?" Kimihrio asked, delighted, pointing into the distance at the stranger who was walking away now, but had found Kimihiro's Go book with Hikaru, "Oh, I wish I could thank him; if I ran after him maybe I'd catch him…"

"Don't bother," Tetsuo grumbled, "He isn't worth it; come on."

Hikaru eyed Tetsuo oddly for his sudden mood swing. Upon seeing the boy Hikaru pointed out, something in Tetsuo's demeanor had changed—his eyes went hard and cold, and his lips curved ever so slightly downward as if unpleased with the stranger for some reason. Hikaru had at once inquired if Tetsuo _knew_ the boy, but the older boy had pointedly ignored him and refused to say a word on the subject.

The entire way to the ramen shop they'd agreed to eat dinner in, Kimihiro babbled happily about how thankful he was that Hikaru had found his precious Go book, but Tetsuo remained uncharacteristically quiet.

After they were seated in the casual little restaurant however, Kimihiro ceased his chatter, and all three were quiet. The silence was deafening for Kimihiro and Hikaru because they knew Tetsuo was hiding something; the silence was horrible for Tetsuo because he knew that he'd have to fess up and tell the truth soon…

"His name is Touya Akira."

"Huh?" Kimihiro asked, not expecting Tetsuo's sudden outburst, "Who…?"

"That kid at the tournament," Tetsuo grounded out, "His name was Touya Akira."

"…So… you _did_ know him after all?" Hikaru asked, "Then why didn't you say so?"

Tetsuo grunted, and stared out the window broodingly. "…Yeah, I did know him; we met awhile ago… back when I was an insei…"

"Wait." Kimihiro interrupted, "Back up, time _out_! _YOU_ were an insei?"

Tetsuo's cheeks flushed red. "You don't need to sound _so_ surprised…" he muttered, "I _did _tell you that I used to play…"

"But I didn't know that you were _that_serious before!" Kimihiro gushed, "I mean—gosh—an _insei_? Not just any Go player goes and becomes an insei."

"Yeah, well," Tetsuo grumbled, "I was kinda… _forced_ into it by my dad, but…I was good, but I wasn't _great_, and my dad wanted me to be _the best_. But I was only _good_, and besides… _Touya Akira_ was the best, and I wasn't anywhere close to his level of play. I tried time and time again to beat him, but despite the fact that he was so much younger then me—no offense Hikaru—and that I tried my hardest to defeat him… I just couldn't. And then, when he got wind that I wanted to beat him… in the next match we played, he _let_ me win." Tetsuo's fist clenched slightly, and Hikaru noted that the older boy seemed to be shaking, the memory obviously bringing old fumes back to life, "I don't think I've ever felt more insulted in my life then at that moment; he _let_ me win, as if I were something below him, deserving of pity…" Hikaru nodded, understanding a little how Tetsuo felt; after all, _he'd_ feel hurt too if his sensei were to just _let_ him win.

For several long moments, it appeared that Tetsuo had finished his story, but then he spoke again. "It was then that I decided to quit Go."

"WHAT?" Hikaru exclaimed, "You quit because of some guy? _Why_?"

Tetsuo huffed and looked away. "I was forced into Go to begin with, and he was simply the last straw, and besides… it wasn't as if I really liked Go _that much _to begin with…" But by the tone of Tetsuo's voice however, it was obvious to Hikaru that that wasn't entirely true.

"But why didn't you—?" Kimihiro began, but surprisingly, Hikaru cut him off.

"Tetsuo, if I were to meet him again…" Hikaru bit his lip. "If I were to see him again, and to challenge him to a game…"

"Forget it kid." Tetsuo huffed, "That kid's name is Touya Akira; _Touya_. Didn't you make the connection? His father's the Go pro we saw at the tournament, the oh so famous Touya Meijin. Hikaru, people with parents like Touya Meijin aren't normal players; they're _raised_ on Go. They eat it, drink it, and dream of it. You're out of his league kid, so don't kid your—"

"But if I _did_ meet him again, and if I _did_ challenge him to a match," Hikaru pressed, "and if I _won_… Would you join Kimihiro on the Go team? Would you come back to Go?"

Tetsuo blinked at Hikaru, and eyed him wearily. "You _do _realize Hikaru, that the chances of seeing him again are slim, and the chance of beating him are even slimmer, right?"

"I won't know until I try." Hikaru shot back, "Will you?"

Tetsuo hesitated for a moment, but finally, his face broke out in his usual cocky grin. "Fine then kid; it's a deal."

The rest of dinner was spent pleasantly chatting, and that night, Hikaru fell asleep wondering how in the world he'd manage to meet 'Touya Akira' once more…

* * *

For a time, thoughts of meeting Touya Akira were driven from his mind in favor of more important things like becoming a better Go player under his Sai-sensei, playing Tetsuo and Kimihiro, or homework, and a number of other day-to-day things. For a month life continued as usual, but when he least expected it, Shindo Hikaru was taken by surprise by the sudden reappearance of a certain someone into his life.

"Afternoon Hikaru-kun." Dr. Takahashi greeted kindly, looking over Hikaru's shoulder at the boy's homework, "Are you waiting for your mother to finish up?"

"It's Saturday; Mom's shifts are longer on Saturdays, so… she won't be done for another hour…"

"Oh, that's too bad." The Doctor replied, taking a seat, "but at least you get to finish your homework, right?"

"I'm almost done." Hikaru told him with a sigh, "And Sai-sensei's sick again and the nurses won't let me in, and Ms. Nakamura is really busy doing her paperwork stuff…" he huffed indignantly, "It just isn't _fair_…" Suddenly, Hikaru blinked, and noticed something for the first time. "Hey, Dr. Takahashi, why are you dressed up normally? Are you leaving? Ah, no! Don't leave me! I won't have _anyone_ to talk to if you go, and I'll be bored out of my mind!"

Dr. Takahashi chuckled, and smiled apologetically, "I'm afraid my shift ends early this Saturday Hikaru… but I'll tell you what: I'm running an errand first; I need to drop off some medicine for a patient, and if you ask your mom, and if she says o.k., you can come along."

"Could I really?" Hikaru asked, putting the homework aside at once.

"Yes… but your mother would have to say yes first."

The response was instantaneous. Hikaru launched himself at Dr. Takahashi and gave the young doctor a big hug, and yelled something that sounded a bit like 'oh my gosh, thank you so much!' before zooming down the hall in search of his mother; and all in one second mind you. Dr. Takahashi simply shook his head, and smiled.

* * *

"Wow Dr. Takahashi, your car's _cool_!" Hikaru exclaimed, eying the doctor's little red vehicle enviously, "Can I sit up front with you?"

The Doctor chuckled at Hikaru's awed expression and nodded in the affirmative, and opened up the side door so Hikaru could climb in. After happily clambering into the seat, and having buckled up, they were off. Hikaru closed his eyes, and had a sudden desire to stick his head out of the window like a dog just to feel the breeze blowing through his hair. He loved the hospital and the people there, but sometimes… it was just _really _nice to get out once in a while and see new things. As the ride went on, Hikaru started to recognize less and less buildings and roads until they eventually came to a place complete foreign and new to Hikaru. Delighted, Hikaru soaked it all up, eyeing the storefronts and businesses with interest, while he sat back and simply enjoyed taking a ride in Dr. Takahashi's rather stylish little car.

When at last they came to a stop, Dr. Takahashi put the car in park and informed Hikaru that their destination wasn't too far, but that they would have to walk. The pair clambered out of the little car, and walked the remainder of the distance to their destination in a relative silence.

"So, who is this errant for anyway?"

"Oh!" Dr. Takahashi smiled sheepishly, "I forgot to tell you, didn't I? Well, do you remember Yamada Haru-san Hikaru?"

Hikaru screwed up his face in concentration. "He was… he was the first patient I got to play Go with, right?" he asked hesitantly.

The young doctor nodded. "That's right. And today Yamada-san needed a renewal on one of his medication, and since I got off work early today I offered to bring it to him… so here we are."

The pair stopped in front of a building that was very obviously not a house, but rather a business of some sort. "Uh, Dr. Takahashi? Are you sure this is it?" Hikaru asked, "I mean… it doesn't look like a place someone would _live_…"

"No, it isn't; Yamada-san informed me that he'd be here, and wouldn't be going home until late evening. After you." The doctor opened the door for the young aspiring Go player, and Hikaru entered the building and froze upon seeing a most wondrous sight. There were gobans _everywhere_, and players playing games too! Hikaru hadn't seen so many gobans in one place since the tournament, but somehow seeing so many gobans packed in so closely together was even more impressive then the scattered gobans back at the convention center the tournament had been held at. While Hikaru looked around with awe, Dr. Takahashi approached the counter at the front, and smiled at the women who stood behind the counter.

"Hello Sir; have you come to play?" she asked, smiling politely.

Dr. Takahashi shook his head. "No, I'm here to see someone; would you know by chance, where Yamada Haru-san is?"

"Oh, Haru! He's a regular here these days; he'll be at the back."

"Thank you. Come on Hikaru-kun." Hikaru followed Dr. Takahashi through the gobans and players to the very back of the salon, where Yamada Haru greeted Dr. Takahashi enthusiastically.

"Ah, Doctor!" he exclaimed, "Thank you so much for bringing my medicine, and…who's this? Oh, Hikaru!" the older man smiled down at him, "It's a pleasure to see you again! You haven't been neglecting your Go, have you?"

"No sir." Hikaru replied with a smile, "I've been doing my best to improve since we last played."

"Good boy." Haru praised, "And I hope you continue to do so."

"So, Yamada-san," Dr. Takahashi began, engaging the older gentleman in conversation, "Your leg hasn't been giving you any trouble, right?"  
"Oh no, it's been fine, but I _have_ been having a bit of trouble with my joints; it's old age I suppose, but—"

Sensing the beginning of a long conversation, Hikaru turned away from the two and decided that Dr. Takahashi wouldn't mind _too _much if he were to wander around the salon a bit and watch a few games. Slowly, Hikaru weaved through the players, pausing here and there to watch a game. At long last however, he reached the very corner of the salon. After taking his eyes off a game between two elderly gentlemen, he glanced over towards the corner, which was empty save for a handful of players by chance and froze upon locking eyes with a person he hadn't thought he'd ever see again. Even though he had only seen the other boy once, there was no mistaking him: the dark hair, and rather odd taste in fashion… there was no mistaking that the boy was none other then Touya Akira. Hikaru however, was only taken by surprise for a few seconds before he was overtaken by a rush of excitement.

"Hello." Hikaru greeted, starling the other boy by taking a seat across the board from him. "I believe we've met before."

Touya eyed Hikaru skeptically, but after a moment, a look of recognition dawned in his eyes. "Your that boy…" he began slowly, "From the tournament a month ago!"

Hikaru nodded, "Yep; that's me." He replied with a smile, "And it turns out we have a common friend." Akira blinked in confusion. "I'm not sure if you remember Kaga Tetsuo, but he was talking about you and how you were a good player, so… I was wondering if you'd be willing to play a game?"

The way Akira smiled, Hikaru just knew that the other boy didn't really expect much of him. "Sure, why not? Do you want a handicap?" And because Akira didn't expect Hikaru to be anything special, it made Hikaru want to beat him more then anything.

"No thank you; I'd like to try and play you without one." He replied, "You go first."

Akira picked a black stone out of his pot gently and placed it on the board. Strangely enough, even though it was only his first move, Hikaru took longer then usual to place down his own stone. When he played Sai-sensei, or Tetsuo and Kimihiro, there was always a level of casualness to playing games with them, but this game… for some reason, that game with Touya Akira was different; he felt as though he simply _had _to show the other all he had, and that he simply _needed_ to play as hard as he possibly could. Even though they had just met, he felt as if he wanted to play the other boy again and again, each time with all the strength he possessed… and he hadn't even put down his first stone yet.

'_Click, Click, Click_.' The game started to move a bit faster after the first few moves, but still, Hikaru could feel that Touya wasn't playing as seriously as he could.

He'd have to change that.

Hikaru fought the urge to smile, and placed down his next stone, and nearly broke down and grinned when Akira's next stone fell for Hikaru's trap. After a single '_Click_' of stone hitting board, Hikaru had secured the upper left hand territory of the board for himself. Akira looked up and locked eyes with Hikaru. Something in Touya's eyes changed at that moment, and became more intense then before; it was _on_, and finally they were _both _serious.

'_Click, Click, Click, Click_.' As the game progressed, the game grew increasingly aggressive as both players pushed to save and gain territory on their opponent. It was truly an impressive game; it was a pity though, that save the eyes of the two players playing the game, not a single soul was watching… but perhaps it was better that way. Touya Akira and Shindo Hikaru were in a world of their own, fighting to prove that they were the better player. Neither boy said a word, nor dared look at the other anymore; There was no salon, or room full of chatting old men: there was only the game. Neither had ever played a game such as the one they were playing right then, and both were sure they'd never play a game like it for a very long time… what they didn't realize, was that that feeling that he felt, was the feeling of finding one of the greatest things in Go: the finding one's ultimate opponent. But neither boy understood why the game was as compelling as it was for them, and so their accomplishment passed unnoticed and unacknowledged.

'_Click_' the sound the final stone against the board was deafening to Hikaru, but there was no mistaking that the stone he placed was the last. Both boy counted their territories, and their captured stones, and for a time, they sat in silence. When Hikaru at last looked up towards Akira, he noticed that the other boy was shaking, and if he had looked down at his own hands, he would have seen that his own fingers were quivering too.

"G-Good game." Akira murmured refusing to meet his eyes. Hikaru opened his mouth to reply, but just then, Dr. Takahashi's placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Time to go! Your mother will kill me if I don't get you back soon!"

Hikaru promptly closed his mouth, and took one last look towards Akira. "Yeah; good game." he whispered before following the doctor out of the salon.

Akira said nothing. He merely stared at the board, replaying the game again and again in his mind, unable to digest what had just happened. He had _lost_. How could he loose? Him? Touya Akira? How was it even possible? Akira didn't stop staring at the board for a very, very long time. That boy… he had made him remember something from long ago. Long ago, after playing Kaga Tetsuo one final time, and letting the boy win, and after playing several others that day, he had realized something: he had seen that there wasn't much fun in playing Go players that had no chance against him, and beating them again and again. He had seen that through Kaga Tetsuo after he felt the same having let the boy win as he did when he beat him. When he played someone that simply _couldn't_ beat him, it didn't really matter if he won or lost; simply that the opponent wasn't the one for him, but that boy… the boy from the tournament had just waltzed in and defeated him, and given him the first challenge in ages…

He wanted to play him again.

But of course, it was only then that Akira realized that he had never found out the other boy's name.

* * *

"Hey Tetsuo, guess what?"

Tetsuo sighed, and flashed his trademark grin at Hikaru as he opened his bento box in the Middle School Biology room to eat. "I don't know Hikaru, what?"

"I met someone this weekend." Hikaru told him happily, "A someone I think you would be _very _interested in hearing about."

"Get to the point Hikaru." Tetsuo growled half-heartily stealing some noodles from Kimihiro's bento—causing Kimihiro to glare and exclaim "Eat your own meal Tetsuo!".

"I met Touya Akira this weekend." Tetsuo promptly spit out the stolen noodles in surprise.

"WHAT?"

"And I _beat_ him in a game." Hikaru told him proudly, "So you'll have to join the Go team and come back to Go!"

Tetsuo blinked, and opened his mouth to demand proof, but he promptly closed it and regarded Hikaru with a thoughtful look. Hikaru wasn't one to lie. "Well I'll be…" he whispered, "You put ol' Touya in his place did you? Well then, a deal's a deal; I'll join Kimihiro's currently non-existent Go team, and start playing Go again, you happy?"

Hikaru didn't reply at first, but the smile on his face and Kimihiro's spoke a thousand words. Kimihiro then ruined the moment by beginning to babble about how he's build a Go team that would be a force to be reckoned with, and the moment was further ruined when Hikaru joined in the conversation.

"_Well then Touya_," Tetsuo mused to himself, "_I wonder what you'll do now that you've been beaten… Will you let this loss be a lesson to you, and let it rise you higher, or… will it cause you to stumble and fall…?_"

Tetsuo smirked; only time would tell.

* * *

A/N: I _told_ you that Akira and Hikaru would meet for real _soon_. I just didn't say _how _soon. :D

If you don't remember Yamada Haru, he's introduced in Chapter 5. :)

And on one final note, at some point in the story Tetsuo and Kimihiro are probably going to talk about, even if only in passing, about where they plan to work after attending High School, and perhaps going to University. I have a few ideas for careers for the pair of them, but I'm curious as to what you guys think, so if you want, feel free to drop a recommendation when you review. ;)


	11. The Woe of Touya Akira

A/N: Wow, 200 Reviews. _200_. -faints- Thanks for your continuous support. :D I'd hug every single person who's ever left a review if I could, but…. I can't '

Sorry I took so long to update. In the real world things happen, and lately, a whole _lot _of things have been happening in my life… and not many of said "happenings" have been pleasant, leaving me grumpy and in no mood to write. But I'm going away to camp for a week starting tomorrow, and I didn't want to leave you guys without a chapter for _another_ week, so I sat myself down and FORCED myself to finish this chapter. So here it is; it isn't much, but… it's something, and that should count for something, right? -sweatdrops-

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Woe of Touya Akira**

_"Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts." –Winston Churchill_

* * *

A mid-life crisis is defined as an emotional state in which one feels anxious and uncomfortable about where they are in life, and often prompts a person to reflect on their lives. And quite truthfully, by definition, a mid-life crisis occurs when your middle aged, and finding the first batch of gray and white hairs among the blonde, brunette, black, or red; The age of ten, nearly eleven was most certainly _far_ to early to be experiencing a mid-life crisis… 

No one however, had ever told Touya Akira this.

"Akira? Sweetie? Are you alright? Don't you want to come down to dinner…?"

"No mom; I'm… not hungry." Akira stared at stones on the board, searching, scanning, looking for where he had gone wrong. He was _Touya Akira_ for goodness sakes! It was beyond him how some… _kid_ had beaten him (even though said kid had been his age, but that was besides the point). The game had been fairly close, but _still_. No one around his age had _ever_ beaten him, so how…?

Akira continued to stare at the Go board, and didn't even look up when the door slipped open a crack, before shutting once more.

* * *

Touya Akiko sighed and glanced at her husband forlornly as she quietly shut the door to her son's room. "Ever since he got home from the Salon, all he's been doing is staring at that goban of his, replaying the same game again and again…" she shook her head, "What can we do?" 

Touya Meijin didn't reply, but merely placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, silently telling her that it'd be alright. Akiko, understanding, smiled shyly, and turned violently at the sound of a knock on the door. "Who could be coming at this hour…?" she questioned.

"Oh, that'll be Ogata." Touya Meijin informed his wife, "He asked me for a game earlier today to prepare for a match of his tomorrow."

"Honestly," Akiko muttered under her breath, "Go pros! They think they can just waltz in at any hour to play Go in this house! And they must think they're immortal too, since they seem to think that they aren't required to _eat _and forgo dinner…" she disappeared down the stairs, and was shortly followed by her husband, who went to the door to greet his fellow Go player.

"Ogata-san."

"Touya." Ogata replied, nodding in greeting, entering the Touya residence, "Thank you Akiko-san for allowing me to bother your husband so late at night, and on such short notice." Touya Akiko merely grunted in response and muttered something that was probably uncomplimentary under her voice.

"Come; we can play in my study."

Ogata nodded, and followed his fellow Go pro further into the house to where Touya Meijin kept his own personal goban. The two men sat down at the two ends of the board without saying a word, and began to play. The room was soon filled with the click of Go stones against the board

"So how is Akira today?" Ogata asked conversationally, placing a stone on the goban with a soft '_click_'.

The elder Touya stiffened at once, and paused before placing his own stone on the board. "He's been…more withdrawn then usual lately." He told him, his voice casual, but Ogata could hear a underlined lace of worry in his fellow Go player's voice.

"Oh?" Ogata replied, eyeing the board as he calculated his next move, "What happened?"

"He refuses to talk about it; he just keeps playing the same game over and over again."

"…Did someone actually manage to beat him?" Ogata asked with a snort, "He shouldn't let it get to him; after all, he doesn't take it personally when he always looses when playing _me_ or the others that come to play Go here."

"No, he doesn't; but that's different. He's young, and he _knows _that he isn't at our level yet. I asked Ichikawa-san about it, and apparently he lost to someone his own age."

"His own age you say?" Ogata asked, looking up from the board, suddenly intrigued, "What was this boy's name?"

The Meijin title holder shrugged, "She told me that she didn't know; all she knew was that he had come in with a doctor who was delivering a prescription to someone playing Go there…"

"Was there anything else she said about him?" Ogata urged, "Anything she commented on about the way the boy acted or… what he looked like?"

"Well, now that you mention it…" the other man murmured, "She _did _comment that the boy had the oddest hairstyle…"

"Let me guess," Ogata drawled, "Black hair with bleached blonde bangs?"

Touya Meijin eyed Ogata warily, "Yes…that's right; but how did you know?"

Ogata however, ignored the question, and placed a stone upon the goban wordlessly before looking up at his opponent once more. "Touya, could I perhaps speak with Akira-kun before I leave tonight?"

The elder Touya nodded silently, realizing he wasn't going to get an answer, and simply continued to play their game. "Yes, I suppose you can… but I can't promise that he'll talk back."

"Oh, he'll talk alright," Ogata told him with a mysterious smile, "I can assure you of that."

The rest of their game was played in complete silence.

* * *

When the door to Akira's room creaked open once more, the young Touya assumed that it was his mother again, and didn't bother looking up. However, when his "mother" didn't say a word for a very, very long time, Akira finally pulled his eyes away from the game to discover that it was indeed _not_ his mother standing in the doorway. 

"That's a good game." Ogata Seiji commented, strolling further into the room, "It seems that you and your opponent were rather evenly matched."

Akira didn't reply, he merely bit his lip, and looked away.

"May I?" Ogata asked, sitting down across from Akira at the goban, motioning at the board with his head, "I'd like to show you something."

Akira made a noncommittal sound, which the older man took as a go-ahead to clear the board. As soon as the goban was clear of stones, Ogata immediately started filling the board again. In spite of himself, Akira found his eyes drawn to the game Ogata was replaying in front of him; It was obvious at once that one player was Ogata, but who was the other…? Ogata, in the end, had—obviously—won, but the opponent had been rather impressive, and hadn't gone down without a fight. By the time Ogata had filled the board with stones, Akira's curiosity was overwhelming.

"Who's your opponent?"

Ogata snickered, "A rather bubbly boy your age with black hair and bleached blonde bangs."

Akira's jaw dropped, "You _know_ the boy who beat me?"

"In a manner of speaking yes; he told me his name, and we played a game, and that was all."

"You know his _name_?" Akira asked, "Will you tell it to me? And do you know where I can find him?"

"No, and Yes." Ogata replied mysteriously, standing up, "Yes, I know his name, but no I will not tell you; and yes I know where to find him, but I'm not going to _tell _you how you can find him."

Akira looked affronted. "But—!" he began, but the older pro player cut him off.

"First, you must accept that while we all aspire to win, we cannot always be winners; sometimes, we lose, but don't let that get in your way. Merely become stronger so that next time, you won't fall for the same trick again, so that hopefully you won't lose a second time…" Ogata eyed the young Touya critically, "And secondly, before you go running off to face that boy again, become _stronger_ so that you can defeat him… got that? Don't think of that boy as a roadblock, but as something that can only help you grow stronger. Grow stronger, and I'll tell you the boy's name, and if I'm feeling generous…I _might_ just tell you how to find him." And without another word, Ogata left Akira's room, and descended the stairs to the lower level of the Touya Household, where he slipped on his shoes at the door.

"That kid…" her murmured to himself, "He doesn't realize yet what a find he's made; to find your perfect opponent…" Ogata shook his head, "Akira-kun doesn't realize how lucky he is." And with a simple nod goodbye towards the elder Touya parents, Ogata was out the door, and into the night.

* * *

"Akira, you should go to bed now!" Touya Akiko called up the stairs to her son, but her request went unheard. Akira was still staring at the game that had been played between a certain pro and a boy with bleached blonde bangs. He clenched his fist, and stood up with determination. 

He wasn't about to let some kid get to him, and he most certainly wasn't about to leave things as they were. No, he was going to get stronger; _much_ stronger, and then he was going to find that boy again…and when he did, he was going to show that boy how Go was _really _played. The next time he played the boy, he'd be ready for it.

Akira fell asleep that night with a determined smile, and dreamt of Go titles and beating certain black haired boys with bleached bangs.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this is so ridiculously short, but… this chapter just was _refusing _to be written. The next chapter will be longer; I promise. And hopefully it won't take me so long to write it either. :D 

**-Pyrofreeze**


	12. Internet Go

A/N: I sometimes still have trouble grasping the fact that there are actually people out there _waiting_ for me to update this story. I can't believe how popular A Second Chance has gotten… and I feel so guilty that I took so long to update. :( At first I had a case of writer's block (don't you just hate when that happens?) but when I finally had ideas for this chapter, I just couldn't find the time to write it. School's started for me now, and I'm in the marching band at school… and for those who've never been in a marching band, let me tell you, marching band is _really_ time consuming. Basically any and all of my free time is taken up by that. Fall just so happens to be the busiest time for me too… Plus on top of that I've been working on writing some original stuff, and don't get me _started _on homework, essays, tests, and projects. I swear, sometimes I think my school is conspiring to kill all of its students with excessive workloads.

Usually today I have band, but our director gave us off today. (Hooray!) So I sat my butt down in the front of the computer, and didn't get up until I finished typing this up. And the result was a new chapter (at last). So I hope you enjoy. And no, I can't promise that I'll start updating regularly again. But I'm going to do my best not to take as long as I did to put up _this _chapter ever again.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Internet Go**

_"Giving frees us from the familiar territory of our own needs by opening our mind to the unexplained worlds occupied by the needs of others" _

_-Barbara Bush_

* * *

While Touya Akira practiced Go with a certain blacked haired boy with bleached blonde bangs in mind, Shindo Hikaru on the other hand, had all but forgotten about the boy he had played in the Go salon. Instead, he focused on the life that had become "normal" to him: a balance of going to school, spending time at the hospital, and playing Go with Sai, Tetsuo, Kimihiro, or his grandfather. 

Time for Akira seemed to pass slowly, but Hikaru was so busy and having such a blast that time seemed to wiz by, and before he knew it, he had "graduated" from Elementary school. At long last he had entered Middle School, where he could finally fulfill his dream of playing Go with the two boys who had become his best friends.

"Welcome to the big boy's school kid." Tetsuo told him with a smirk, "It's good to have you."

"We'll have our Go club at last!" Kimihiro exclaimed excitedly, his eyes shining brightly from behind his glasses, "We'll be unstoppable! We'll go to competitions, and win trophies, and we might even—mmph!"

"That's enough." Tetsuo reprimanded playfully, putting an end to his friend's babbling by covering his mouth, "We get the picture; we play Go, and we get to rub our victories in everyone's faces, and—"

"We get to do it together!" Hikaru interrupted excitedly, "It'll be… the best time of our lives." Tetsuo's lips quirked upward ever so slightly into a vaguely fond expression as he nodded in agreement—but upon realizing what he was doing, he scowled once more.

"It'll only be a year," Kimihiro pointed out, "But we'll make it a great year; the _best _year. We'll make this year something that we'll never forget."

Tetsuo nodded solemnly, and Hikaru bobbled his head enthusiastically in reply.

It was the beginning of what would be one of the greatest times in his life…

* * *

…But while Hikaru spent more and more time with Tetsuo and Kimihiro due to their Go club, he spent less and less time with Sai. And while Hikaru could be naïve and oblivious to some things, it didn't take a genius to see that Sai wanted to play Go more, and was beginning to feel lonely without Hikaru's constant presences in his life. With middle school, came a heavier workload then he had ever had before, which meant less free time to go to the hospital. He spent even _less _time with Sai too, because of the Go club—so whenever Hikaru _did_ have time to visit his friend and mentor, Sai tried to squeeze in as many games as he could during their visits, to the point that Sai's play seemed sometimes frantic, and desperate. And it was the desperateness on the board that Hikaru saw; Sai never said a word—not _once_—but he didn't need to. All that he needed, and never wanted to say was on the board just waiting to be read. And when Hikaru did see it, and did read it, he wanted nothing more then to find a way for Sai to be able to do what he loved—even _if _he wasn't around to play his mentor…but how could it be possible? For the answer, Hikaru turned to the only other Go-guru he knew…

* * *

"I've always found that the easiest way to play Go _whenever_ I want, without having an available opponent around, is through Internet Go." 

"…Internet Go?" Hikaru questioned, looking up at Kimihiro curiously as he stuffed more rice from his bento box into his mouth, "What's that?"

Kimihiro eyed the door to the school curiously (obviously confused as to why Tetsuo hadn't come out to eat his lunch with them yet) before answering. "You've seriously never heard of it?" Hikaru shook his head. "Well, I figured you would have known already, considering how often you're online looking at that Shonen Jump website and Naruto stuff…" Hikaru flushed at the mention of this, but Kimihiro continued talking and took no notice. "Well, their are sites all over the place that you can join where there's _always _an opponent waiting to play. If you get an account on a Go site, you can keep track of games, watch other people from around the world play, or even play international players yourself. It's a great thing, and a great resource for Go players… if you come to the computer lab after school I can show you a good site, how to set up an account if you like."

Hikaru smiled and nodded in agreement. "Thanks Kimihiro; that'd be _loads_ of help." Just then, Tetsuo finally burst through the school doors and smirked at his friends before taking a seat besides Kimihiro with his own box lunch. Kimihiro visibly relaxed, and let out a sigh before smiling, and finishing his own lunch. Hikaru merely smiled, and let his mind wander to thoughts of Sai, and if his mentor would like the surprise Hikaru was preparing for him; if he could get everything to fall into place, Sai would finally get to play Go as much as he liked once more; and Hikaru just couldn't _wait_ to see the look on his sensei's face…

* * *

"Dr. Takahashi?" 

"Ah, Hikaru!" the young doctor exclaimed, observing Hikaru over his glasses, "How pleasant to see you! You haven't been around lately asking for Pocky, so I've had to eat it all myself!" the doctor joked, but then added on a more serious note, "You haven't been having trouble with school have you? Ms. Nakamura has been asking about you; we—_she's_ been worried."

"No need to worry," Hikaru assured him with one of his signature smiles, "I've just been busy is all. But… I _do _need your help…"

"My help? Whatever for? To get your hands on more Pocky?" the Doctor joked, but Hikaru's face remained straight and uncharacteristically serious.

"I was talking to mom, and she told me that the hospital has some laptop computers that are available for use by the patients here, and... well…" Hikaru fidgeted nervously, "I was wondering if there was a way Sai could use one of them."

Dr. Takahashi stared at Hikaru, obviously surprised by Hikaru's question, "…Why the sudden request Hikaru?" he asked, "Sai hasn't said anything to the staff about needing a _computer _before."

"No, _I'm_ making the request; it's a surprise you see," Hikaru explained, "I haven't been visiting a lot recently and I've found a way for Sai to play more players then just me through the internet… so I was thinking maybe if we could have one of the nurses operate the computer for him, he can play go whenever he wants."

After Hikaru finished talking, the young doctor looked thoughtful for a time, but finally, his lips curved into a smile. "That's a wonderful idea Hikaru, and it's very considerate of you to have thought this up for Sai. We can most certainly make arrangements to do all that… except for the bit with having a nurse to operate the thing."

Hikaru looked shocked, dismayed, and then finally angry. "But Dr. Takahashi, Sai can't operate the computer on his own!"

"Oh, but he can." Dr. Takahashi told him with a mysterious smile, "Run along to see your mother, won't you? I need to make a few phone calls."

* * *

A week and a half later, Hikaru found himself nervously opening the door to his Sensei's room with a large package in hand. He bit his lip as Sai looked at him in surprise, and then joy upon seeing him. Hikaru prayed to whatever Gods there were that Sai would like his gift. 

"Hikaru! How wonderful to see you; do you want to play a game?"

"Eh… Yes Sensei, but first… I have a present for you."

"A present?" Sai's features squashed together, making him look adorably confused, "For me? But why?"

"I-er…" Hikaru shifted from foot to foot anxiously. "It's… a computer."

Sai stared at him. "A computer? I'm rather behind the times Hikaru; I've even been called old fashioned, so I don't know very much about computers…"

"Er, well…." Hikaru stammered setting the computer down on the table besides his teacher, "Dr. Takahashi got this voice activation software stuff for it that lets you operate it just with you voice, and… I… I found out about this site where you can play Go online with people from all over the world, and I thought…"

"Oh Hikaru." Sai interrupted, his voice unusually soft "If I could, I would hug your right now. To think you'd do this for me…"

"It wasn't that hard to put together…" Hikaru muttered, "And it's because I'm never here that you can't play go, so…"

"Hikaru, don't worry about me." Sai told Hikaru firmly, cutting off the boy yet again, "When I got into that accident… I felt as if my life had ended. I thought everything was over; as if my entire existence had died with my mobility. I was bitter for a long, long time, but then… _you _came into my life, and I felt as though I was reborn. Don't you get it Hikaru?" Sai asked laughing, "You're my second chance; my second chance at life, and at Go. Through you I've entered the world of Go once more. I want nothing more then to see you become stronger Hikaru, and goodness knows you've become stronger; a stronger player, and a stronger person. You're a good kid Hikaru, and you're a good Go player with the potential to be the best. So don't worry about me; just seeing you grow is enough for me…eep!"

Sai's eyes widened as Hikaru threw his arms around his sensei's shoulders, and hugged the older man's neck tightly. "Thank you sensei." Hikaru whispered, "For giving me so much; for giving me this game, but… I want _you _to grow too. I want you to play too so… so… please, will you accept this gift? Will you?"

Sai smiled fondly. "But of course Hikaru. Just show me what to do."

"Yeah!" Hikaru exclaimed, (ruining the moment the two had been having) as he bounced over to the computer, "Well first, we need to get you a username…"

"A user…name?"

"It's a name you go by on the Internet." Hikaru exclaimed, "So what do you want it to be? The Go Master? Cool guy? Go-Man?"

"I want it to be…" Sai paused dramatically, "…Sai."

"WHAT?" Hikaru exclaimed, scandalized, "You can't just use your real name!"

"Why not? It's easier that way."

"But not nearly as _cool_! Come on, at least do something like your _initials _or something…" Hikaru pleaded, but his sensei wouldn't be moved.

"I want it to be Sai."

"Hmmph! Fine. Your loss…" Hikaru grumbled, as he typed in the name, "THERE. Your username is Sai. I hope you're happy."

"Oh, immensely." Sai chuckled, "And… Thank you Hikaru. I really do appreciate this. So… shall we see what sort of challenges are to be found?"

"Yes, let's!" Hikaru exclaimed, surfing the Go site with his Sensei, unaware that things were to get complicated, and unaware that the man behind the username "Sai" was about to cause a stir that would shake the world.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, a lot of you have been waiting for more Sai, so here he is! Hehe, and Hikaru's a Narutard like me. XD (correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm fairly certain that in the manga Hikaru's looking at the Shonen Jump website on the computer when Akira bursts in to try and catch Hikaru playing Go as Sai…which would make Hikaru a fan of at least _one_ series from the magazine. So I made it Naruto, since they both love ramen. If I'm wrong about that… I actually really don't care. XD) 

Random useless fact: my use of Pocky in the past as a favorite of Hikaru was simply on the whim that Pocky seems to be a really popular snack among anime fans… but now that I've actually _had _the stuff, I'm actually as addicted to it as I made Hikaru out to be. Ironic, huh?

I wish this chapter had been longer, (especially how long it took me to update) but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway. :) But now I have a more coherent sense of what ideas/plot I want to follow next, so I'll try and make future chapters longer.

Things to look forward to: Mitani. A reviewer brought him up, and my sister helped give me an idea for briging him into the story... so he'll be showing up sometime soon. :D

Review! I always love getting feedback from my readers. :D

**-pyrofreeze**


	13. Snot Nosed Cheats

A/N: Well guess who was sick yesterday and got some time to write? That's right; me. I feel better now, but ick... I slept most of the day away, and I used and entire box of tissues and then some. I wasn't a pleasant person to be around yesterday...

Wow, I'm sorry some of you were afraid that I was going to abandon this story. o.o Never fear! I have every intention of seeing this story through to the end, because I already know how I want to conclude this story, and it would be really a shame if I never got to write it… But you're not here to listen to read my author's notes now are you? So onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Snot-Nosed Cheats**

_"Nothing is hopeless, we must hope for everything" - Madeleine L'Engle_

* * *

"So I guess you like Internet Go then, huh?" Hikaru asked as he left his school bag by the door and approached his mentor, whose eyes were staring fixatedly at the laptop monitor. "Dr. Takahashi says you've been on that a lot…" 

Sai's eyes moved from the monitor for a moment to peer at his student shyly. "Well, yes, I suppose I HAVE been online rather a lot…" he murmured, but then beckoned Hikaru to his side with his eyes and an impish smile. "But just _look_ at these players!" Sai exclaimed, "So many of them just waiting to be played, it's—" Sai's eyes glazed over, as if he were remembering a time from long, long ago, "It's wonderful, like before…"

Hikaru touched his mentor's shoulder, and though he could not feel it, Sai smiled at the gesture. "So… show me some of these players." Hikaru drawled, "I'd be interested to see if there was anyone who could beat you."

"Beat me?" Sai scoffed, his smile playful, and his eyes twinkling with mirth, "Fat chance."

Hikaru watched with bated breath as he listened to his mentor's soft, but strangely strong voice command the movement of the stones on the virtual board, sounding every bit like a general commanding his troops at war. He found that he could hardly breath as he watched Sai play and defeat his opponent through his cunning, merciless, and unique, but old-fashioned style of play.

But something had changed.

In the month of his online gaming, Sai had probably played a mind-boggling number of games in his hours upon hours of free time—and in that time he had changed.

Sai's style of play was precise, cunning, and of an old world style that Hikaru had never seen replicated, but now—Sai was picking up more modern styles, techniques, and tricks, and had mixed them into his own style of playing, and the result? The result of the mix was terrifying, and made Hikaru wonder if he truly ever had any hope of catching up to his Sensei one day.

"So Hikaru," Sai murmured, turning away from the screen after his latest win, "How about a game?"

Hikaru gulped but nodded, setting up the goban. From the moment he placed down the first stone, he knew he'd already lost; he felt as if he were playing hundreds of players all at once—as if Sai had absorbed a thousand players into himself, and was pulling out one after another to play Hikaru and keep his student on his toes. And though this power excited Hikaru, it terrified and depressed him as well. It made him feel the gap between himself and his friend and teacher grow even more. He felt as if Sai were so far away and—

"Stop it." Hikaru blinked, startled out of his thoughts by his teacher's voice.

"You're worrying yourself over something." Sai told him knowingly, "I don't know what it is, but… I don't like tot see that sad look on your face," Sai told him with a soft smile, "So whatever it is… It'll be o.k., so don't worry about it."

Hikaru paused, blinking at his teacher, and he found that the corners of his lips had betrayed him, and twitched upward ever so slightly. Sai was too perspective for his own good, and could always see through him, almost as if he were just a strategy on the goban. And the words Sai had spoken weren't much really, but—even though there was a gap between them now (emotionally, as well as in skill as Go players), and though everything wasn't perfect right then… for some reason, Hikaru felt a tingle of hope for the future in his chest, right over where he supposed his heart lie.

Hikaru left Sai's room that day feeling that he was somehow different exiting the room then he was upon entering, but he was at a loss as to particularly _what _had changed…

But perhaps it wasn't that things were different, but… that they were going back to the way they _should _be.

* * *

"A Go Tournament?" Hikaru asked excitedly, "Us in a Go Tournament? _Together_?" 

"Yep." Kimihiro confirmed, "An Inter-School Go Tournament. I just got approval from the principal to attend and represent our school."

Hikaru let out a whoop of excitement, and Tetsuo just smirked. "Whoever the competition is doesn't stand a chance." He sneered, "We'll win hands down."

"Yes, well… but I thought we should play some new opponents before the competition to prepare, and I know this man who used to be friends with my… ah… father." Kimihiro paused uncomfortably, but then plowed on, "And he owns a Go Salon down near the business sector of town so… I thought we could go now to—wait." Kimihiro glanced at the clock on the wall of the Biology room. "Don't you have a Shogi Club meeting now Tetsuo?"

Tetsuo blinked, and glanced at the clock himself. "Oh, you're right. I'd… forgotten." He murmured

"Yes, well… you should probably go to it then." Kimihiro suggested softly, "You just might win back the title of captain if you don't miss any more practices, right? Hikaru and I will go on to the Salon alone, just…join us when you get out, o.k.?"

"Eh, sure…" Tetsuo murmured, trying to sound blasé, "Just don't have too much fun without me." Tetsuo joked before turning to leave—albeit reluctantly—for his Shogi Club meeting.

"Well then Hikaru," Kimihiro began with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Let's go then, shall we?"

Hikaru nodded but frowned ever so slightly. "It's a shame Tetsuo couldn't come with us…" he murmured.

"Yes it is," Kimihiro agreed quietly at the pair filed out of the Biology room, "Yes it is."

* * *

The Go Salon that was owned by an old friend of Kimihiro's father was an easy to miss place, and looked a bit dodgy on the outside. It was out of the way of most of the hustle and bustle of the city, but was actually quite pleasant inside. The owner had a full white mustache, and hair (though receding) to match. His smile was kind when he looked over at Hikaru and Kimihiro over his spectacles at they entered through the door, making Hikaru think he was probably the type to act grandfatherly to every kid that walked through his door. 

"Tsutsui-kun!" The man exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in such a long time; how have you and your mother been?"

"Ah, it's good to see you as well Shuu-san." Kimihiro told him with a shy smile, "and… we've been doing well. And yourself?"

"I can't complain." He admitted, "Ah, but you're not here to chit chat are you? You and your friend are here to play, yes? Well, go on and find an open goban; and no, don't try and give me money Tsutsui-kun, I don't charge old friends."

"But—" Kimihiro began to protest, but Shuu merely shook his head.

"No, knowing your mother and yourself are doing well for yourselves is pay enough this time; go on and have fun."

Kimihiro seemed dissatisfied with this outcome, but didn't protest (As a Go player he knew a lost battle when he saw one) and simply motioned for Hikaru to follow him towards the back of the Salon where there were a handful of older men playing silently at their respective gobans.

"Ah geez, I lost _again_?" came a loud voice from the back far corner, "Beaten by a kid again; what would my old Go tutor say…?"

Hikaru turned his head towards the cause of the commotion, and spotted a boy that appeared to be his age, holding out his hand expectantly towards a middle aged man, who was taking out his wallet, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"1000 Yen as promise." The man grunted, "I still don't know how you managed to do it; I thought for sure I had this one in the bag…" The man then stood, and slunk away, tail between his legs, leaving the Salon with as much dignity as he could muster.

The boy who had been sitting opposite to him on the goban counted the yen given to him lazily, and once satisfied, stuffed the bills into his pocket. Smirking ever so slightly, the boy looked up from the goban, and in an instant, his eyes met Hikaru's.

"Wanna play?" the boy asked, "That is, if you have any money; otherwise I won't waste my time playing you." Hikaru blinked, and took an unconscious step backwards into Kimihiro.

"Oof! Watch where you're going Hikaru!" Kimihiro reprimanded lightly, "I mean—oh, who's that?" Kimihiro asked, adjusting his glasses, "A boy our age? How unusual…and look! He's wearing the same uniform as ours! Perhaps we could recruit him…? Hello!" Kimihiro exclaimed, making his way over to the boy, "We're with the Go club at school; I didn't know there was anyone else at school _interested _in Go, so—"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Kimihiro asked, confused, "No what?"

"You want me to join your little club, right?" the boy asked, "The answer's no. Go's only a good way to win money, and nothing more."

Kimihiro's eyes narrowed, "Now listen here; Go is a honorable game passed down for—"

"Prove it." The boy told him, leaning back in his chair lazily. "Play a game with me; if you win, I'll admit that Go is more then just a good way to earn some quick cash, and I'll even join your little Go team, but if _I _win… what do you have on you?"

Startled, Kimihiro eyed the boy suspiciously, and emptied his bag. "I've got about 500 Yen." He told him, "But—"

"And how about that book?" the boy asked, seeing the edge of Kimihiro's prized Go strategy book sticking out of his bag, "I'm sure that cost a pretty penny, and could fetch quite a bit if I sold it to some Go nut."

"…Well I suppose…" Kimihiro admitted, "But I'm not betting that—"

"Well too bad then; I won't let you play me then." The boy replied, "If I win, I want that book and your 500 yen. Take it or leave it; it's up to you really. I could care less. After all, Go is just a stupid game anyway…"

Those were the magic words; in a flash, Kimihiro had whipped out his Go book and the 500 Yen, and placed it on the table. "You're _on_." Kimihiro proclaimed.

"Kimihiro, I'm not sure that you should—" Hikaru began, but Kimihiro cut him off.

"I love Go." Kimihiro told Hikaru quietly, "And… I want to be able to defend the honor of the game. And besides, love for the game always beats out greed, right?" he asked, "So I'll win for sure! You'll see."

But Hikaru wasn't so sure; there was something about the boy he didn't trust, but Hikaru couldn't bring himself to stop Kimihiro from playing him. The determined look on Kimihiro's face stopped him from saying another word. Kimihiro seemed strangely intent as he placed his stones. As they entered the final stages of the game, Kimihiro was smiling triumphantly, and finally they had come to the counting of territories.

"46 to 44; I win."

Kimihiro looked up, shocked, and then looked down at the board with wide eyes. "B-But… I was so sure!" he exclaimed, "Where…where did I go wrong? I thought I had won…!"

"'_Love for the game always beats out greed_; please…" The boy rolled his eyes, and pocked Kimihiro's money, and stuffed the Go book into his pocket without a second thought. "Next time you want to prove a point, make sure you have the power to prove it." He told Kimihiro, before leaving the boy behind without a word.

Kimihiro didn't look up however, and just continued staring at the board, unaware of anything around him. Hikaru too, peered at the board. "_Theirs something fishy about this game_," he thought to himself, "_…but what?_"

Later that night, after buying Kimihiro dozens of sweets, and making sure his friend was safely home, Hikaru hesitantly made his way back home, all the while replaying the game between Kimihiro and the strange boy again and again in his mind. Something didn't add up…while he was watching, he had been so sure that Kimihiro was winning, but it was as if the boy had magically gained some moku during the counting of territories…

Hikaru froze, and all of a sudden it all made sense.

The boy had _cheated_.

* * *

"Hikaru, what exactly is going on?" Tetsuo demanded, pulling Hikaru aside during school, "Something's up with Kimihiro; what happened yesterday?" 

"Eh… well… he… lost." Hikaru admitted, not at all liking the dark look on Tetsuo's face, "To some kid…"

"Is that all?" Tetsuo demanded, "Because just _loosing_ doesn't usually bother Kimihiro; no, something else happened. What is it?"

"There was a bet involved." Hikaru relented, "Involving… Kimihiro's Go book." Hikaru braced himself; it only took three seconds for Tetsuo to explode.

"_WHAT_?!?" Tetsuo exclaimed, "Kimihiro bet his prized _Go Book_? That moron! What was he thinking?"

"The boy called Go stupid, and Kimihiro wanted to prove a point, and the boy would only play him if there was a bet involved…"

Tetsuo however, wasn't really listening anymore, and was pacing the room he had dragged Hikaru into, cursing every few seconds.

"That's just like Kimihiro." Tetsuo growled, "But how could some little snot beat him…?"

"I…er… he might not actually have won." Hikaru murmured, and instantly regretted it.

"_WHAT_? What do you mean by that?" Tetsuo snarled, "The little snot cheated?"  
"Maybe." Hikaru replied meekly. "I was thinking about it last night, and something about the game was fishy, and…I was sure Kimihiro was winning at the end, but after the counting of territories, the boy had more moku…"

"So the snot cheated to beat Kimihiro, huh?" Tetsuo asked, his voice suddenly frighteningly calm, "Just tell me the snot's name and I'll… _retrieve_ Kimihiro's book from him."

"I don't know his na—" Hikaru froze as he caught a familiar face pass by the door, "Well, that's ironic." He muttered.

Tetsuo whipped his head around. "Was that him? Mitani Yuki? I should'a known it would be a snot like him…" he growled, making his way towards the door.

"Tetsuo, wait!" Hikaru cried, "I don't know for sure if he cheated…"

"It doesn't matter." Tetsuo sniffed, "And don't worry; I just want to have a word with him… I won't do anything to him if he's innocent." And with that Tetsuo left the room to tail a very, very unlucky Mitani Yuki.

Hikaru hesitantly exited the room too, and went to his next class, not sure whether to feel sorry for the guy, or to think that he was merely getting what he deserved.

Either way, it looked as though Kimihiro would be getting his book back.

* * *

It was a smug Tetsuo that showed up in the Biology room with a rather frightened looking Mitani in tow. Kimihiro looked at Mitani in shock. "Wha-?" he began, but Mitani thrust a very familiar book into Kimihiro's face, cutting him off. 

"LookI'msorryforcheatingandtakingyourbookandIpromiseIt'llneverhappenagain." Mitani said all in a rush, "Here; take it."

Kimihiro blinked. "…What?"

"Look," Mitani exclaimed desperately, "I cheated; you really won, so here's your book, and your money back, o.k.?"

Kimihiro just kept staring at him.

"Well??"

"You cheated?"

"YES!" Mitani exclaimed, "And I'm returning the book; can I go now?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." Kimihiro confirmed, "If I truly won, then you have to meet your end of the deal: you have to join the Go club."

It was Hikaru and Tetsuo's turns to be outraged at this. "WHAT?!" They exclaimed.

"We can't trust a cheater like him!" Tetsuo growled.

"Yeah!" Hikaru echoed, "Why would we want him in our club?"

"To show him the true meaning of Go, and to straighten him out of course!" Kimihiro replied cheerfully. "He has potential; we just need to nurture that potential and get him to stop cheating; that way Hikaru doesn't have to start the club from scratch next year when Tetsuo and I are gone." He pointed out reasonably, "and besides; that was the deal, and you're not about to back out of your deal, are you Mitani-kun?"

"…No." Mitani muttered, looking away stubbornly, "But… Go is still just a stupid game!" he exclaimed. Tetsuo looked as though he were about to inflict bodily harm on the boy, but Kimihiro calmly placed a hand on Tetsuo's shoulder to stop him.

"We'll see about that." Kimihiro murmured, eyes glistening, "Welcome to the club… _rookie_."

Mitani grimaced, Hikaru sighed, Tetsuo's eye twitched ever so slightly, and Kimihiro just smiled.

Later, Hikaru asked Tetsuo what he had done that had made Mitani own up to what he had done. In reply, the older boy merely smirked at Hikaru, and assured him: "_You don't want to know_."

Hikaru gulped, nodded, and then walked away, thankful that Tetsuo was a friend, and not an enemy.

* * *

The next day found four, and not just three Middle School students in the Biology room. 

"Would you like to play me again Mitani-kun? Perhaps you'll win _this _time." Kimihiro told Mitani encouragingly.

"No, I get it; you're better at this then me, o.k.?" Mitani grumbled, "I'll just play the weirdo with the bleached hair.

"Hey!" Hikaru exclaimed in outrage, "Don't make fun of my hair! That's it; we're playing a game _now_, and _then _we'll see who's laughing!"

Kimihiro shook his head at Hikaru's antics, but then froze. "Oi, Tetsuo, don't you have Shogi Club today?"

Tetsuo looked up from the kifu he had been looking at. "What? Oh that… I quit."

"You WHAT?" Kimihiro exclaimed, "But don't you like Shogi??"

Tetsuo shrugged, "Eh, its o.k… but there are things more important. And besides, I can't leave you and Hikaru alone for a second without you two getting into trouble; _someone _has to look out for you." He grumbled.

Kimihiro looked up at Tetsuo, shocked, but then after a few moments, he smiled shyly at Tetsuo; a smile Tetsuo readily returned. "Now, aren't we here to get ready for the Tournament? Come on, let's play!"

Hikaru turned away from watching his two friends, and to his game with Mitani. He was going to get stronger; much stronger, and their team would take everyone by surprise, and he was going to keep winning until he had climbed to the top…. Starting with Mitani.

Because after all, the only place he could go from there, was up.

* * *

A/N: mmm... I had fun writing this chapter. :) 

Reviews, as always, make the author very very happy. :D

**-pyrofreeze**


	14. The Promise of Tomorrow

A/N: I've been in such a writing slump lately, and I'm still not quite out of it...But I forced myself to finish this chapter since I'm on holiday right now, and because I was almost finished with this chapter anyway. I've been trying everything I can think of to break this stupid writer's block, but nothings working… and I have a bunch of writing things I _have_ to do for school too… Oh well, hopefully my muses will return to me soon.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Promise of Tomorrow

_"He that studieth revenge keepeth his own wounds green, which otherwise would heal and do well." _

_-John Milton_

* * *

"This is so lame—ouch! Hey, that hurt!" 

"Suck it up Rookie." Tetsuo grumbled, "This is what you get for begin a snotty cheat and for making a bet, so take it like a man."

Mitani sniffed and looked away broodingly.

"I don't see why I have to be here. It's a weekend and besides, it's not as if I'll actually be _playing_…"

"…But you'll be playing next year if you prove yourself." Kimihiro pointed out as they headed towards the school doors of Kaio Middle School, who was hosting the Go Tournament they were competing in, "So watch and learn Mitani-kun. There are all sorts of amazing players here, so you might pick up something useful."

Mitani merely "hmph-ed" and looked away.

"Wow, look at all the people! And all our age too!" Hikaru marveled, "I can't wait—! Say, how are we going to figure out who's playing who anyway?" He asked suddenly.

"We're in a chair order," Tetsuo told him, "And since you're the youngest, you get third chair."

"Hey!" Hikaru whined, "That's not fair!"

"Don't worry Hikaru, next year when you're Captain you'll get first chair." Kimihiro assured him, "And since I let you to submit the chair order," he continued, looking pointedly at Tetsuo, "I assume that you've put yourself in the first chair."

Tetsuo shifted uncomfortably. "Eh, no."

"…No?" Kimihiro asked incredulously, "What do you mean '_no_'?"

"_You're_ the Captain." Tetsuo muttered as if that explained everything. After Kimihiro continued to stare at him blankly however, Tetsuo continued. "Look, the Captains always get first chair so..so... it has nothing to with skill! Just because I gave you first chair doesn't mean anything; I'm still better than you!"

Kimihiro however, wasn't offended at Tetsuo's remark at all, and merely smiled in response. "Thank you Tetsuo."

It was Tetsuo's turn to look confused. "What?"

"The first thing you need to figure out to be in this clubs is Tetsuo-talk Mitani-kun." Kimihiro suggested sagely, "It takes a while to figure it out, but once you _do_ work it out, it's easy to understand what he really means to say."

"Yeah! And once you figure out Tetsuo, you know that some of his insults are just veiled compliments—like the one he just gave Kimihiro—and that he's really just a big ol' softy inside!" Hikaru added playfully.

"Hey! I'm not like that!" Tetsuo growled, "Don't listen to them Rookie, they're lying!"

"Are not! It's true! He may _look_ like a lion, but he's got the heart of a lamb." Hikaru jeered with a smirk he could have only picked up from hanging around Tetsuo too often.

"Lies!"

"They are not and you know it"

Mitani watched the three friends and shook his head. "Great; I'm stuck hanging out with a bunch of nut cases. Great, _just _great…"

…But even though he complained there was a glimmer of envy in Mitani Yuki's eyes as the group of four waited to be shown who they would play against for their first match.

* * *

Hikaru's first opponent was a twitchy kid who by all appearances was a complete rookie at Go… 

…In others words, he was a complete letdown for Hikaru, who was hyped up and ready to play.

"_An easy win_." Hikaru thought to himself with a yawn as he quickly dominated the board, "_Tetsuo and Kimihiro are probably getting all the _good_ players_."

Casting a look over at his companions, it seemed Tetsuo was deep in thought, while chewing thoughtfully on a sick of pocky (Hikaru and Kimihiro's method of giving him something to chew on that _wasn't _a cigarette—which they had almost completely weaned Tetsuo off of). Kimihiro, in contrast, was looking determinedly at the Goban with an air of confidence, looking for the perfect play (and though his prized Go Book sat at his side, and though his hand twitched as it rested on it, itching to use it, he did not open the book).

Hikaru sighed, and supposed it could be worst; he _could've _not been playing at all, and merely standing broodingly in the corner. Like Mitani was right then. Hikaru eyed Mitani out of the corner of his eye and smirked ever so slightly, his mood successfully improved ever so slightly.

He just hoped his next opponent would be more interesting, and less predictable, and possibly even an actual _challenge_.

* * *

"How was your match Hikaru?" 

Hikaru grunted in response.

"Not challenging enough, eh?" Tetsuo asked with a smirk, "Poor Hikaru with no one around worthy to be his opponent; you must be _so _bored."

Hikaru shrugged; more and more he was noticing how much weaker some of his opponents were compared to him. He supposed the hours of training under Sai's watchful eye had made him stronger then your run of the mill casual Go player. Kimihiro and Tetsuo had commented on it too, and had asked him time and time again about it. But all Hikaru ever told them was that he "had a very skilled teacher" and nothing more.

Sometimes Hikaru felt as if Sai were a secret—something to be known by him, and him alone. Because sometimes Said didn't feel real—as if he were some specter or Go God that only Hikaru could see, and he seemed so very powerful, and yet… so very fragile too. As if the smallest thing could break him, or make him disappear forever. Hikaru wasn't sure how it was possible to look powerful and powerless at the same time, but Sai managed it. He was God on the Goban, but Sai's constitution was poor, and goodness knew Hikaru couldn't count the number of times Sai had fallen ill that year alone. For now, Sai's was delicate image in his mind. He'd introduce Tetsuo and Kimihiro to Sai someday, but for now… Sai would remain his mystery, his secret.

Hikaru blinked and immediately noted that he was alone, and that Kimihiro, Tetsuo and Mitani were already walking away. "Hey, wait up!" He exclaimed running after them, "Wait for me!" The two older boys laughed, but stopped, and waited for the young Go genius to catch up.

Hikaru could think about Sai later, but for the moment, he would concentrate on his friends, and the opponents at hand.

* * *

"_You_ guys seem to be having fun." Mitani grumbled as Hikaru whooped upon gaining yet another win for their team, "When is this thing going to be over anyway?" 

"Soon." Kimihiro promised, looking at a playing schedule posted on the wall, "Since we won that match, we advance to the next round which will begin right before lunch." He announced excitedly, "And if we win, we'll get to come back tomorrow to play in the semi-finals! Isn't' that exciting? After watching some of the other schools we have yet to face… I think that maybe… maybe… we might be able to win this thing!"

"…Except that Kaio Middle School, the host, _always _wins, no matter _who_ they're facing up against." Mitani pointed out.

"Shut up Rookie. We're going all the way!" Tetsuo proclaimed, "Just because _you_ wouldn't be able to beat them…"

Sensing an ensuing fight, Kimihiro stepped between Mitani and Tetsuo (who were glaring at each other intently), and suggested quietly that they head over the Gobans to prepare for their final game before the lunch break. Both boys reluctantly agreed, and for the moment, disaster was averted.

"Hey Mitani-kun," Kimihiro began conversationally, "How about you go check out the computer they have set up to play Internet Go while you wait?" Mitani merely scoffed.

"I went over there earlier, and really it's rather boring…and besides, no one's really playing. They're all just raving about some powerful online player; it's _sickening_."

"Well, you could—" Kimihiro began, but paused upon seeing one of the officials beckoning them over. "Eh, just… try to have fun Mitani-kun." He suggested before running off.

Mitani just huffed in response, and reluctantly watched his fellow Go players go to spectacularly trounce yet another middle school team.

And privately as Mitani watched, he found himself wondering if he would ever be up to their caliber

* * *

Hikaru let out a whoop of excitement as the four Middle School boys made their way to the Host School's cafeteria. 

"I can't believe how well we're doing so far!" he raved, "After lunch we'll finish up that last match, and move on to tomorrow's semi-finals! We're going to win for sure!"

"Ah, don't get your hopes up." Kimihiro interrupted softly, "Kaio Middle School wins pretty much every year, and has one of the best Go programs in the area, so…"

"Don't be such a downer Kimihiro." Tetsuo grumbled, "and don't worry so much—if we win, we win, and if we lose…" the boy shrugged, "Well, we lose, and there's nothing we can do about it. What comes will come."

A small smile flitted on Kimihiro's face as he glanced at Tetsuo out of the corner of his eye. "That's surprisingly profound of you Tetsuo," he noted, "perhaps little ol' Tetsuo-kun is growing up!" he teased, his smile spreading into a Tetsuo-esque smirk.

The other boy flushed. "Sh-shut up!" he scowled, and looked as though he were about to continue but just then Mitani interrupted.

"Are you two done with your ridiculous banter yet? I'm hungry."

"Why you—! Shut up Rookie!"

"Tetsuo, be nice!"

"I'll be nice if I _want _to be nice…"

"Tetsuo…"

"_RAMEN_!" Tetsuo, Kimihiro, Mitani, and most of the cafeteria froze, blinked, and all looked over at Hikaru. Said boy blushed slightly upon noticing the stares he'd attracted, and shrugged. "I'm…er…really happy they have ramen?" he tried, "Really…er…_really_ happy?"

Everyone in the cafeteria slowly went back to their chatter and eating, and forgot about the incident with the boy who had strangely colored hair…that was, all except one person. One person who still had their eyes on Hikaru; one person who just happened to be Touya Akira.

* * *

He was there by change really; it was his school, and even though he obviously wasn't on the school's Go team (no one on it was strong enough to have hopes in facing him), but their school's Go instructor had asked him to come to help boost morale. He thought that having Akira around would encourage the other boys to do their best. Akira however, was sure this presence only intimidated them. 

All in all, it was a boring of watching amateur players make amateur, predictable moves again and again and again. Some of the players were a disgrace really. Their moves had no thought, no heart, and no soul within them. Akira prayed for the end of the day, for not having to go the next day, and for an opportunity to get away from wide eyed rookies in favor of the company of _real_ players in the _real_ world of Go; a world he would one day be a part of.

"_RAMEN_!"

Normally, Akira would have ignored such an exclamation. He wouldn't have even looked dup from his meal to see what the fuss was, but… there was something painfully familiar about the voice, as if he'd heard it before.

Akira glanced over his shoulder out of curiosity and did a double take.

Black hair and bleached blonde bangs…and he'd known those eyes and that carefree expression anyway: Shindo Hikaru (or as Akira knew him: the boy who had defeated him at the Go Salon).

The young Touya only hesitated a moment before standing up determinately and marching right over to the table where the other boy stat.

When he approached, the boys who were sitting with Hikaru all looked up at him, startled. Kimihiro's eyes went wide, Tetsuo eyed Akira suspiciously, and Mitani just looked skeptical and indifferent. But Akira didn't notice any of their expressions; all he saw was Hikaru's look of confusion.

"Er… hello?" Kimihiro ventured, recognizing the boy at once, "Can we…help you Touya-san?"

Akira didn't acknowledge him. He merely stared at Hikaru, making all four boys twitch uneasily. "Er… hi?" Hikaru tried, "Is there something you want?"

"A match." Akira pronounced, blunt, and to the point, "Now, in one of the back rooms away from the crowds."

Hikaru looked perplexed, "A match…? What? Why? Why me, why _now_, and… who _are_ you?"

Tetsuo, Kimihiro and Mitani all coughed awkwardly, while Akira's eyes merely hardened. "I am Touya Akira, I want to play _now_ because I've finally found you, and why you? You should already know the answer to that one." Touya told Hikaru coldly, "Or don't you remember?"

"…Remember what?"

"You beat me." Akira told him quietly, causing the other three boys to look at Hikaru in awe, "So I want a rematch. _Now_."

"I really don't think…"

"Do it Hikaru." Kimihiro whispered, "It won't hurt anything, and besides… I'd be silly to pass up a chance to play _the_ Touya Meijin's son."

"Mei-whaty?" Hikaru asked looking entirely puzzled.

"…Hikaru…" Kimihiro stared patiently, "Have you been looking at professional games like I asked?"

"Sure!" Hikaru exclaimed, offended, "My grandpa has all sorts of old records and tapes in his attic!"

There silence for a beat.

"…Hikaru…?"

"Yes Kimihiro?"

"Have you watched any more…_recent _professional games?"

"…er…no. Why?"  
Kimihiro sighed, "Well, after this is all said and done I'm going to have to teach you about _today's_ Go Pros. Go culture of the day is nearly as important as the game itself, and you should _really _be caught up with it…"

Just then there was a bell to announce that the next rounds would be starting soon. Kimihiro looked from Akira to Hikaru, then to Akira, and finally Hikaru again before he sighed and turned back to the Meijin title owner's son. "He'll play you." He assured the young Touya, "After tomorrow's final match, alright?"  
"…Very well." Akira conceded, "Tomorrow it is then; just don't forget."

"He won't." Kimihiro promised, and with that, fled out of the cafeteria pulling his team behind him…all the while followed by a pair of determined eyes, and the promise of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

A/N: Oh, I'm so sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger (I usually try to avoid them), but… it felt like an appropriate ending for the chapter. -Shrugs helplessly- 

So, what do you think? Who do you guys think is going to win this time around:P

Oh, and before I even get started on the next chapter I'm going to be doing some serious editing (mostly grammar stuff) on all the chapters, and (hopefully) I'll be writing a better summery for this story too. So be patient while waiting for the next update. Thanks. :D

**-pyrofreeze**


	15. “Tomorrow” and a Turning Point

A/N: I really don't have much of an excuse for taking so long… except that I got all sorts of distracting things at Christmas that have managed to occupy my time (-coughphoenixwrightcough-). –blush- Then I had exams, so… -shrugs- at least it's out now, right?

Oh, and if anyone is re-reading old chapters looking for changes… I haven't posted changes quite yet, so just as a FYI: you won't find them. I'll definitely post at least some grammar corrections before the next chapter is out, but for now I decided to just get on with the next chapter before I finish fussing over past ones. And I'm still fussing over the summary. I'm terrible at writing summaries, and I simply can't find one that seems to fit this story.

Well, let's get on to the story now, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 15: "Tomorrow" and a Turning Point**

_"It isn't the burdens of today that drive men mad. It is the regrets over yesterday and the fear of tomorrow. Regret and fear are twin thieves who rob us of today." -Robert J. Hastings_

* * *

Shindo Hikaru was, for the most part a very confident, determined person. That was to say, a good 80 or 90 of the time. Sai had had a hand in building Hikaru's confidence to that level, and to the point where very few things frightened Hikaru… at least in the realm of Go. Sure, there was still the rare occasion in which Hikaru felt something inside of himself freeze up at seeing the sheer amount of _power _Sai had in his arsenal of plays at work, but Hikaru was overcoming that. It wasn't so scary to see such power, so why…? 

…why had that boy's piercing eyes stayed with him? Why did they unhinge him even hours later when those eyes and that boy were so far away…?

"…Your mind is not on the game Hikaru-kun."

Hikaru looked up, startled at his mentor, and immediately averted his eyes from his teacher. "…No…er, well, what I mean to say is…"

"What is on your mind Hikaru-kun? If you want to talk about it…" the older man eyed his pupil and sighed. "Theirs no point in hiding it. You've never come in with your mother for her night shift before, so the moment you walked in here I _knew _something was wrong. But even though I know something is wrong, I'm rather baffled as to _what _it is that's bothering you."

Hikaru stared at the goban in front of him intently, as if Sai would simply continue the game if he wished for it hard enough. But Sai did not say anything more, and merely stared at Hikaru silent and waiting. The boy shivered under his mentor's intense look, but for a long time he stubbornly refused to say a word till at last he could not take the silence anymore.

"…Touya Akira…" He whispered, hesitantly, still refusing to meet Sai's eyes. "…Do you know the name Touya Akira?"

Sai quirked an eyebrow at Hikaru, "Of course I know the name Touya." He whispered, "How could I not know the name Touya? He is everything I've ever wished to be."

Hikaru's head shot up upon hearing a strange twinge of bitterness in his teacher's words. Sai was hardly ever bitter about his predicament, and took everything in stride, but the name Touya…what was so special about that name to Sai? Why did it invoke such sour feelings in his sensei?

"Touya Akira is the son of Touya Koyo, holder of the Meijin title." Sai whispered, his voice strangely monotone, "He's… one of the finest Go players around. I've always wanted to…to…" Sai's words trailed off, and somehow Hikaru felt as if they weren't talking about Touya Akira anymore, "…But that isn't important." Sai continued after a moment of pause, "It's Touya Akira you're wondering about after all."

Suddenly, Sai's smile was back on his face as if had never left, and the older man peered down at his student, confusion evident once more. "Touya Akira is said to be a very promising player. He'll be a pro someday soon. Touya-kun… is on a different level then most players your age. I have never seen him play, but he's been mentioned in passing when his father's name comes up on Go shows or in magazines." And all of a sudden all confusion disappeared from Sai's face, and was replaced by a look of startled clarity. "You've met him."

It was not a question, but Hikaru felt it would be appropriate to respond as if it were. "Yes," There was no point in denying it; especially if Sai had already figured it out, "Twice actually."

"Twice?"

"I didn't know his name the first time." Hikaru confessed, "Or else I forgot it. I don't really remember but…he did. He _does_, and… we met at the tournament today. And he wanted…"

"…A game; a rematch." Sai guessed, "You…beat him the first time?"

"Yes, but like I said, I don't remember…"

Sai smiled softly. "Oh Hikaru, that careless tendency of obliviousness will be the death of you." He eyed Hikaru critically, and then asked, "Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"…" Sai eyed his student, an unreadable emotion glimmering in his eyes. "This is one of your first greatest obstacles Hikaru." Sai whispered softly. "You're afraid all over again, Hikaru-kun. You cannot give into fear again, or you'll risk loosing the hard work you've done thus far to overcome that fear. You are young, and your Go is yet delicate and new. You may not win Hikaru, but you cannot let that discourage you. If you are to lose, lose with your head held high, and give all you have to offer. Better to lose honorably then to win without having had any confidence in yourself. Hikaru…go home."

Hikaru stared at his sensei, wide eyed and startled. "…Sensei…?"

"Playing me isn't doing you any good. Get some rest, wake refreshed, and in the morning, show Touya-kun all you're made of. Don't hold back, and face him without fear."

"But—"

"Go!" Sai exclaimed, causing Hikaru to jump and flee from the room like a startled cat, despite the fact that Sai couldn't actually cause Hikaru any harm.

Sai eyed the unfinished game before him glumly, and with a sigh, he looked out his window into the night. "…This game could make or break you Hikaru." He whispered, "This game is either the mark of a new beginning…or the end."

* * *

Hikaru's hands were shaking all the next day. Both Kimihiro and Tetsuo noted their friend's frazzled nerves, but Hikaru insisted that he was fine, so the two dropped it. All Hikaru could think about during the matches that day were intense dark eyes framed by dark hair—an ironic flip-flop of how things had been the day before—and Touya Akira sat silently in his school's Go club room, calmly waiting for the tournament to finish up. 

Kimihiro eyed Hikaru worriedly as he watched his friend lose yet another game. Luckily, Tetsuo and he had been able to pull them to the finals, but against Kaio, they all needed to be in their top form. "Hikaru, what's wrong…?" the bespectacled boy asked his friend, "Is it _the _match against—"

"It's nothing!" Hikaru replied jerkily, "I—we'll do o.k. Don't worry about it. We're going to crush Kaio. We all will." He told him confidently, even though his voice shook. Kimihiro tried to reason with the other boy further, but was shot down, and ended up slinking off in exasperation.

"We're gonna' loose." Mitani told Tetsuo with a smirk, "Unless Shindo suddenly gets his game back… it's already over."

"Shut it rookie!" Tetsuo growled, elbowing the other boy roughly, "Hikaru will…he'll be o.k."

Mitani's words however, turned out to be prophetic, and Kaio took the cup; Again, and for the fifth year in a row.

"It's alright," Kimihiro insisted, "There are always other tournaments. It'll be o.k. We'll just… do better next time guys, o.k.?"

"You mean we need _Hikaru _to do better next time and not screw us over, right?" Mitani sneered, "After all, he's the reason we lost…" The moment the words left Mitani's mouth, Tetsuo jerked around violently, his face pinched and furious.

"Listen hear you snot…" he hissed, hovering over Mitani ominously, "you don't have the right to—"

"—to what, state the truth?" Mitani shot back, "Because that _is_ the truth. Shindo wasn't at the top of his game today, and because of it, we lost. You can't deny the truth!"

"Why you—" Tetsuo looked ready to strike, but Kimihiro quickly wedged himself between the two.

"Fighting isn't going to help anything." He told them his voice soft but firm, "Violence isn't the answer."

"No! The rookie here has gone to far! He has no respect! If we don't show him what's what now, he'll never—"

_SMACK_

Mitani and Hikaru (who had been hanging his head moodily until this point) looked startled, but no one looked more shocked then Tetsuo, who brought a hand up to touch his cheek where an angry red mark in the shape of Kimihiro's hand lie. He stared down at his friend in disbelief, seemingly not really comprehending what had just happened. After Mitani recovered from his shock, he let out a whoop and burst into chuckles until he too found himself nursing a red cheek.

Kimihiro regarded Mitani and Tetsuo with heated eyes and let out a huff of annoyance before addressing them at last. "This childishness ends _here_." He hissed in an uncharacteristically angry tone, "I've had _enough _of the both of you! All you two do is yell and argue at each other! Well, I won't put up with it anymore!" and with that, Kimihiro turned tail and stormed out of the room.

Tetsuo only paused a beat before screaming out, "Hey, wait!" and running after him, leaving Hikaru with Mitani, who was still nursing his cheek woefully. Hikaru stared at Mitani blatantly (and highly amused) for a long time before Mitani (who was not so amused) growled "Don't you have somewhere to be?" at him.

With a yelp, Hikaru realize he was right, and ran off to find the Kaio Middle School Go room.

* * *

Whatever anxieties had been forgotten in watching the strange exchange between his two friends and the new "rookie", came back with full force the moment he entered Kaio's Go room. Sitting calmly in the very center of the room was Touya Akira, perched silently over an empty goban. He did not look up when Hikaru entered the room, nor make any indication that he'd noticed Hikaru at all. Hikaru found himself holding his breath, as if any sound—even the soft sounds of breathing—would cause everything to fall apart. As if he had stepped into a fragile parallel reality that would break if he were to make any sound at all. 

With light steps Hikaru made his way to the goban at the heart of the room, and took a seat across from Touya Akira. Akira was silent as he pushed a bowl of stones before Hikaru with a stony expression. Hikaru's hands shook ever so slightly and he bit his lip as he accepted the stones.

The click of Akira's first stone was loud, almost deafening in the silent room—or at least it was to Hikaru's ears. It was like all Hikaru's first matches with Sai all over again. He found himself feeling helpless in face of such power. It was a feeling he had thought he would never feel again, and yet there he was feeling pathetic and hopeless. It was over before it truly began, and Hikaru knew it. Hikaru looked up tentatively at Akira, and found the other boy's face to be expressionless. He fidgeted nervously and scanned the board, looking for a miracle that he simply couldn't find.

"…I resign." Hikaru whispered hanging his head and feeling more then a little disgusted at himself, "I…lose."

The scratch of Akira's chair against the linoleum floor brought Hikaru's head up, and the two boy's eyes met. Ashamed, Hikaru looked away, unable to meet Akira's intense gaze.

"…Pathetic."

Hikaru looked up again, eyes wide. "…What?"

"Pathetic." Akira repeated firmly. "I waited so long for a rematch, thinking you were… well, I was wrong, so it doesn't matter. This was a mistake, and waste of both our time. Goodbye." But as Akira turned away, something in Hikaru screamed out and before he even realized what he was doing, he reached out across the table to grab Akira's arm.

"_Wait_!"

Everything seemed to freeze as Akira turned his head slowly and deliberately, his eyes burning holes into Hikaru's. "What?" his voice was cold, icy even, "I've wasted both our time; it would not due to waste even more…"

"No!" Hikaru exclaimed, the words escaping his mouth before he could even think about what he was saying, "It's…this isn't me… it's…I'll show you!" Something in Hikaru burst then, and he felt as if he had no control over what he was saying. It was as if his heart had exploded into words, and he felt himself confessing to exactly what he felt, instead of uttering half thought out lies.

"Look, I'm still fresh, new, a _rookie_." He admitted, flustered and blushing, "I still have a lot to learn, and I still have doubts, and… I'm still afraid when I face something I can't really understand; when I see so much power before me, I freeze. You're strong, but… I can be your equal. I'll be able to face you someday with my head held high, and I can beat you again, I can! I just I know it! Right now… we may not be on the same level, but someday…I'll rise to your level, just you wait and see!"

Hikaru panted slightly after his exclamation, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. Forcing himself to look at Akira, he found the other boy wearing an unreadable expression. Silently, Akira pulled away from Hikaru's hand, which had been grasping his wrist lightly, and started towards the door. It wasn't until his hand was on the doorknob that he spoke.

"Very well." He said, looking back at Hikaru solemnly, "…catch me if you can." And with a single small genuine smile, the door opened, and he was gone.

Hikaru stayed in the room for a time longer, but finally, Hikaru rose, and left as well to find his fellow classmates.

* * *

"_Stay away from me_! I'm not talking to you; _ever_." 

"Kimihiro, wait! Slow down!"

When Hikaru finally heard two shrill and tired voices, he knew he had found Tetsuo and Kimihiro at last. The boys were in front of Kaio middle school, where Tetsuo was apparently chasing after Kimihiro who seemed to want nothing to do with the other. Mitani was watching everything silently at a picnic bench at a safe distance away, and wisely chose to be silent for once.

"Can we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Yes there IS! Now stop running away!"

_SMACK_

Tetsuo rubbed his cheek with a pout, but was seemingly unperturbed. "Now, now Kimihiro, what have I said about violence not being—"

_SMACK_

Hikaru winced, and shook his head. While Tetsuo's dry sense of humor usually lightened the mood, in the current situation, the joke had been highly inappropriate.

"_No_, I've _had _it with you two! You two are always bickering! It's exhausting, and I don't want to deal with it anymore!" Kimihiro screeched, "I don't want you two to do this anymore!"

"All you have to do it ask!" Tetsuo screamed back in a moment of fervor, "All you have to do is ask me, and I'll do it! I'd be willing to try and not be a jerk if you would just _ask_ damn it!"

Kimihiro blinked. "…just…ask?"

"Yes!"

"…That's…all it takes….?"

"_YES_!"

"Oh." Kimihiro eyed Tetsuo, "Then… please? Er…could you try and be civil towards Mitani-kun?"

Tetsuo blinked, and suddenly realized what he had gotten himself into. With a shrug, he seemed to resign himself to the fact that there was no going back if he wanted to fix things between himself and Kimihiro. "…Fine. I promise. But if that snot—"

"_Tetsuo_." Kimihiro warned.

"—er, I mean, I promise; no strings attached."

"Very well. And you Mitani-kun?"

"Hey!" Mitani exclaimed, looking surprised by his sudden inclusion, " I never said anything about being civil towards—"

"_Mitani_." The look in Kimihiro's eyes would have been enough to even make a hungry tiger shy away in fear.

"…I promise." Mitani yelped, "I promise I'll try and be civil to that jerk!"

The angry look on Kimihiro's face melted away, and his face was lit up by his usual grin. "Excellent! Well, now that that's settled..." Kimihiro then took off down the street in a strangely energetic fashion, looking as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "Are you guys coming?" He called back, his tone more playful and teasing then it had been for awhile.

Hikaru approached Tetsuo and Mitani who were watching Kimihiro—with no small degree of surprise on their faces—quietly, and watched their friend skip down the street, before he at last halted, seemingly waiting for them to follow.

"…I think you've been a bad influence on Kimihiro, Tetuso." Hikaru murmured.

"What? _Me_?"

"I'm inclined to agree; that was _your _tempter... even though he expressed it in a slightly different way then you would have." Mitani agreed with a nod.

"Damn it; when did he get so dang manipulative?" Tetsuo wondered aloud. The entire group shrugged, and then set off, trying to catch up with Kimihiro. As they ran down the street following Kimihiro's footsteps, Hikaru made a silent promise to himself.

"_Just you wait Akira-kun, I'll catch you before you know it! You'll see! Someday soon I be able to call myself your equal. I can do it! I'll prove it!_"

It would not be the end, and Hikaru would not let one little loss drag him down. "_From now on_," Hikaru promised himself, "_I can only grow stronger_!"

It was, as Sai had hoped, to be a new beginning after all.

* * *

A/N: This isn't one of my favorite chapters…. –shrugs- I almost cut it off where Akira left the room, but then I decided to continue on, and write some more with Tetsuo and Kimihiro. :D Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one to come out. –sweat drop- but I'll make no promises. Again. 

As always, reviewers shall be eternally adored. ;)

**-pyrofreeze**


End file.
